Meet Start Up
by AuthorBot1138
Summary: Eine recht simple Aufgabe, entwickelt sich für einen Reporter zu mehr als er erwartet hat...


Twilight musste sich erst an ihre neuen Pflichten als Prinzessin gewöhnen und erhielt von Celestia immer wieder Aufgaben die ihr damit helfen sollen. Sie hatte ihre Aufgaben für den Tag erledigt und stand auf dem Balkon ihrer Gemächer im Palast, nachdenklich sah das lila Alicorn in die Ferne. „Ich sollte das Fliegen noch etwas üben, immerhin sind die Flügel noch neu für mich." Meinte sie und schlug kurz mit den Flügeln. „Aber es ist schon Abend, vielleicht sollte ich bis morgen warten." Dachte sie und sah sich die untergehende Sonne an. „Ach scheiß drauf, man lebt nur einmal." Sagte sie entschlossen und sprang vom Balkon, sofort schlug sie die Flügel auf und steig höher. „Ich verstehe warum Dash gerne so schnell fliegt, es ist ein schönes Gefühl den Wind in der Mähne zu spüren." Dachte sie und stieg bis über die Wolkendecke, mit der goldenen Sonne vor sich flog sie über die Wolken unter sich daher. „Es ist wunderschön, das könnte ich den ganzen Tag machen." Dachte sie und schloss die Augen um den Moment zu genießen. „Die Sonne ist ganz anders hier oben." Dachte sie sich und hielt die Augen geschlossen, so konnte sie nicht sehen das ihr jemand entgegen kam und kollidierte mit dem anderen Pegasus, der Aufprall raubte ihr das Bewusstsein. „Oh verdammt, ich hab eine Prinzessin abgeschossen." Hörte sie die angenehm tiefe Stimme eines Hengste als sie wieder zu sich kam. „Was mache ich jetzt nur?" Fragte sich der Hengst und Twilight öffnete die Augen, neben ihr trabte ein schwarz-weißer Pegasus mit Irokesen-Frisur die ebenfalls schwarz-weiß war. Twilight hielt sich den Kopf und stöhnte schmerzvoll, sofort war der ungewöhnliche Pegasus da. „Prinzessin, geht es euch gut?" Fragte er besorgt und sah auf Twilight herab, seine grünen Augen wirkten schon fast hypnotisierend und Twilight bekam keinen Ton heraus. „Prinzessin, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte er nochmals und endlich löste sich Twilight aus ihrer Verwunderung. „Ja, mir geht es gut, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sagte sie und erhob sich, sie stellte fest das sie auf einer Wolke gelegen hatte. „Ich hab euch auf diese Wolke gebracht, ich hätte es selbst nicht bis zum Boden geschafft, außerdem wollte ich nicht das jemand sieht wie eine Prinzessin von jemandem wie mir getragen wird." Erklärte er ihr. „Das hätte man durchaus falsch verstehe können." Sagte Twilight dazu. „Ich muss mich bei euch entschuldigen, ich hatte die Augen geschlossen und so den Zusammenstoß verursacht, ich hoffe das ihr mir vergeben könnt." Entschuldigte sich der Pegasus bei ihr. „Das macht nichts, ich hatte selbst die Augen geschlossen, mach dir keine Sorgen." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Und danke das du mich aufgefangen hast, ich will mir gar nicht erst vorstellen was wäre wenn ich auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen wäre." Sagte Twilight dann und ging an den Rand der Wolke. „Ich muss jetzt gehen, auf wiedersehen." Verabschiedete sie sich und flog wieder ab. „Wie gut das ihr nichts passiert ist." Meinte der Hengst erleichtert und flog selbst wieder ab. „Aber jetzt schnell nach Canterlot, die Redaktion dort erwartet mich." Sagte er und flog in die Hauptstadt herein. Twilight landete wieder im Palast und wurde schon von den Prinzessinnen Celestia und Luna erwartet. „Twilight, wo warst du, wir haben dich über eine Stunde lang gesucht?" Fragte Celestia besorgt. „Es tut mir leid Prinzessin, ich war nur etwas fliegen und hatte eine Begegnung, entschuldigt bitte." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Twilight, du brauchst nicht mehr so unglaublich höflich zu sein, wir stehen auf der gleichen Ebene." Erinnerte Celestia sie. „Ja, stimmt, daran muss ich mich erst gewöhnen." Sagte Twilight errötend. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Sagte Luna einfach. „Warum habt ihr mich eigentlich gesucht?" Wollte Twilight dann wissen. „Du bist jetzt eine Prinzessin, die Bevölkerung hat es verdient mehr über dich zu erfahren, besonders da du und deine Freunde schon gegen Nightmare Moon, Discord, Königin Chysalis und König Sombra vorgegangen seid, es wird langsam Zeit das du mit einem Interview alle Fragen zu dir beantwortest." Erklärte Celestia ihr Anliegen. „Du willst das ich ein Interview gebe?" Fragte Twilight ungläubig. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, das habe ich auch gemacht um zu beweisen das Nightmare Moon wirklich nicht zurückkommt, du schaffst das schon." Sagte Luna zuversichtlich. „Na ja, ein paar Stunden werde ich das wohl machen können." Sagte Twilight unsicher. „Du scheinst da etwas missverstanden zu haben, der Reporter wird dich sechs Monate begleiten und jeden Tag einen Artikel über dich in die Zeitung setzen." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Sechs Monate?" Fragte Twilight schockiert. „Ganz recht, so wird wirklich jede Frage beantwortet." Erwiderte Celestia ihr und lächelte. „Eine Menge Ponys werden das lesen, jeden Tag werden im Pony Express Artikel über dich stehen." Sagte Luna. „Im Pony Express, aber das ist die größte Zeitung in Equestria!" Sagte Twilight entsetzt. „Aber natürlich, so werden viele das lesen." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Ich ergebe mich, kann ja eh nichts dran ändern." Meinte Twilight geschlagen. „Aber es ist schon spät, geh schlafen und morgen werde ich dir deinen Schatten vorstellen, außerdem musst du langsam nach Ponyville zurück, deine Freunde warten bestimmt schon auf dich." Sagte Celestia und ging mit Luna wieder. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht das die Ponys so ein Interesse an mir haben." Dachte Twilight und ging zu Bett.

Am nächsten Tag ließ Twilight sich ein leichtes Frühstück bringen und packte dann ihre Sachen zusammen, die Wochen die sie seit ihrer Krönung im Palast verbracht hatte, hatte sie eine menge neue Bücher bekommen und musste jetzt in ihren Taschen einen Platz dafür finden. „Das passt alles nicht, ich werde wohl mehr als eine Satteltasche nehmen müssen." Meinte sie und räumte alles wieder aus um von Vorne anzufangen, Celestia unterbrach sie. „Twilight, ich wollte dir den Journalisten vorstellen der dich die nächste Zeit begleiten wird." Sagte die Prinzessin und kam mit einem ungewöhnlichen Pegasus-Hengst in ihre Gemächer. „Du schon wieder." Meinte Twilight überrascht. „Ich grüße euch Prinzessin." Sagte der Pegasus einfach und verneigte sich vor ihr. „Ihr zwei kennt euch?" Fragte Celestia verwundert. „Ich war gestern im Flug etwas unachtsam und habe Prinzessin Twilight aus dem Himmel geholt, es war allein meine Schuld." Sagte der schwarz-weiße Pegasus darauf. „Das stimmt nicht, ich hatte da genauso viel Schuld dran." Wandte Twilight ein. „Bist du etwa wieder mit geschlossenen Augen geflogen?" Wollte Celestia von ihr wissen und Twilight nickte nur. „Ich dachte mir schon das du mehr Training brauchst, deswegen habe ich extra darum gebeten das Start Up der Journalist ist der die Artikel über dich schreibt." Sagte Celestia und wandte sich an den Pegasus. „Start Up, du bist doch qualifizierter Fluglehrer, ich bitte dich Twilight zu unterrichten, während du deine Artikel schreibst." Sagte sie zu ihm. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, aber ihr solltet wissen das ich ebenfalls mit geschlossenen Augen geflogen bin." Sagte Start Up ihr. „Deswegen denke ich das du dafür geeignet bist, du bist ehrlich." Sagte Celestia darauf und lächelte. „Ich lasse euch dann mal allein, sag mir nur etwas bevor ihr nach Ponyville fliegt." Sagte die Prinzessin dann und ließ die beiden allein. „Dein Name ist also Start Up, freut mich dich kennenzulernen." Sagte Twilight. „Das ist korrekt, Prinzessin." Sagte Start Up einfach nur. „Aber ihr könnt einfach nur Up sagen." Bot er ihr an. „Und du bist Reporter und Fluglehrer?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ich bevorzuge Journalist, außerdem bin ich voll qualifiziert euch im Fliegen zu unterweisen." Antwortete Up ihr. „Wie kommt das?" Fragte Twilight neugierig. „Ich habe Journalismus und Literatur studiert, des weiteren bin ich sehr gut trainiert, meine Eltern haben ein Mitglied der Wonderbolt beauftragt mir beizubringen wie man richtig fliegt." Erklärte Up ihr. „Deine Eltern müssen ja richtig Geld haben." Meinte Twilight erstaunt. „Das will ich meinen, meiner Mutter gehört der Pony Express." Erwiderte Up ihr. „Und du arbeitest für deine Mutter?" Fragte Twilight unschlüssig. „Aber nicht freiwillig." Sagte Up darauf. „Warum das denn?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Wisst ihr, nach meinem Studium wollte ich etwas die Welt sehen, etwas das Leben genießen und so, aber vor ein paar Wochen hat meine Mutter mir den Geldhahn abgedreht und mir einen Job in der Redaktion angeboten, sie sagte das ich mein eigenes Geld verdienen muss um den Wert davon zu erkennen." Erklärte Up ihr. „Das ist doch gar nicht so schlecht." Sagte Twilight nur und Up wirkte etwas verärgert. „Ich denke wir sollten uns dann an die Arbeit machen, ich muss den ersten Artikel bald an die Redaktion schicken." Sagte er nur. „Na gut, dann frag einfach los." Sagte Twilight darauf, Up nahm einen Block und einen Bleistift hervor. „Also, wie war das als Prinzessin Celestia euch gesagt hat das ihr ebenfalls eine Prinzessin seid, was ging euch da durch den Kopf?" Fragte er sie. „Sie hat mich in eine höher gelegene Dimension mitgenommen und mir dort alles erklärt, dann hat sie mit ihrer Magie dafür gesorgt das ich meine Flügel bekomme, das ist nur an diesem Ort möglich weil da die magische Energie viel freier fließt als in unsere Dimension." Erzählte Twilight und Start Up schrieb alles auf. „Wo ihr die Flügel erwähnt, wie ist das wenn man so plötzlich fliegen kann, war das eine große Umstellung für euch?" Wollte er wissen. „Es war nicht einfach sich daran zu gewöhnen, ich habe jetzt noch Probleme im Bett, manchmal schlage ich instinktiv die Flügel auf und katapultiere die Bettdecke davon, aber langsam wird es besser, außerdem helfen meine Freunde mir sehr, vor allem Rainbow Dash, sie bringt mir bei richtig zu fliegen." Erzählte Twilight. „Das ist Gold, genauso etwas wollen die Ponys wissen." Sagte Start Up energiegeladen und schrieb sofort auf was sie gesagt hatte. Die nächsten Stunden unterhielten sich die beiden weiter über die größten Veränderungen in Twilights Leben und Up war sehr beschäftigt das alles aufzuschreiben, später hatte er alles in einen gut lesbaren Artikel verfasst und Twilight las es sich nochmal durch. „Das ist wirklich gut, du hast Talent." Meinte sie und gab ihm das Schriftstück zurück. „Das will ich aber meinen, ist immerhin mein besonderes Talent." Meinte Up und steckte das Papier in einen Umschlag. „Ich muss das jetzt nur noch zur Redaktion bringen, ich bin gleich wieder da." Sagte er, er erhob sich und und wandte sich der Tür zu. Twilight sah das er kein cutie mark hatte, jedenfalls nicht im traditionellen Sinn, die schwarzen Streifen an seiner Flanke waren wie eine Schreibfeder geformt. „Lass das doch eine Wachen dort hinbringen." Schlug Twilight vor und ließ eine Pegasus-Wache kommen, sie wies den Hengst an den Umschlag zur Redaktion des Pony Express zu bringen und direkt dem Chefredakteur zu übergeben. „Und niemandem sonst." Sagte Up noch und die Wachen ging los. „Wir sollten uns dann auf den Weg machen." Sagte Twilight und nahm sich ihre Satteltaschen. „Wenn ihr die Frage gestattet, wohin?" Fragte Start Up höflich. „Nach Ponyville, dort lebe ich, du kannst da mit deiner Arbeit weitermachen." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Außerdem kannst du mir auf dem Weg etwas mit dem Fliegen helfen." Fügte sie hinzu und nahm die Satteltaschen auf den Rücken, sie musste sich sichtlich anstrengen. „Prinzessin, gebt mir die Taschen, ich trage das für euch." Sagte Start Up und nahm ihr die Taschen einfach ab. „Aber sei vorsichtig, da sind ein paar sehr teure Bücher drin." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Ich werde so vorsichtig wie möglich sein." Erwiderte Up ihr. „Das merke ich aber auch so, die Dinger wiegen Tonnen." Dachte er sich, die beiden machten sich auf den Weg und flogen in Richtung Ponyville. Twilight flatterte die ganze Zeit etwas aufgeregt mit den Flügel um sich in der Luft zu halten und Up schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Prinzessin, ihr solltet nicht so hektisch mit den Flügeln flattern, versucht zu gleiten." Sagte er ihr. „Aber wie soll ich gleiten?" Fragte Twilight. „Sucht euch eine Luftströmung und gleitet darauf." Wies er sie an. „Wie?" Fragte Twilight weiter und Start Up seufzte nur. „Wartet kurz, ich zeige euch das." Sagte er dann und flog dichter neben sie, dann nahm er ihre Vorderhufe. „Streckt die Hufe aus und fühlt die Luft daran vorbei strömen, wenn ihr eine plötzlich Änderung des Flussrichtung bemerkt, bedeutet das das ihr eine passende Strömung gefunden habt und darauf gleiten könnt." Wies er sie an und ließ ihre Hufe wieder los, Twilight flog jetzt mit nach Vorne ausgestreckten Hufen. „Ich spüre eine Veränderung." Sagte Twilight und schaffte es tatsächlich zu gleiten, sie brauchte nicht mehr so stark zu flattern. „Irgendwann werdet ihr ein Gespür entwickeln wo eine Luftströmung ist, das kommt von ganz allein." Sagte Up ihr und flog eine Weile schweigsam neben ihr daher. „Kann ich dich mal was fragen?" Fragte Twilight dann. „Nur zu, ihr seid immerhin eine Prinzessin." Sagte Start Up. „Dein Fell, bist du einfach nur ein großer Zebrafan, oder warum hast du dich so gefärbt?" Fragte sie darauf und Up lachte kurz. „Das ist nicht gefärbt, ich sehe wirklich so aus." Antwortete er ihr. „Wie kommt das denn?" Fragte Twilight verwundert. „Mein Vater ist ein Zebra, und meine Mutter ein Pegasus, das macht mich zu einem Mischling, deswegen ist mein cutie mark auch etwas anders, Zebras haben es nämlich nicht so wie andere Ponys." Erklärte er ihr. „Halb Zebra, ich wusste nicht das es so etwas gibt." Meinte Twilight erstaunt. „Die wenigsten wissen das, ich war meine gesamte Schulzeit auf einem Internat weil meine Eltern Angst hatten das ich womöglich Intoleranz zum Opfer falle, ich bin erst während meines Studiums in die echte Welt gekommen und musste feststellen das sie unrecht hatten, viele fanden das sehr interessant." Sagte Up darauf. „Weißt du wie deine Eltern sich kennengelernt haben?" Fragte Twilight neugierig. „Mein Vater ist eigentlich nach Equestria gekommen um zu studieren, aber dann hat er einen Grund gefunden hier zu bleiben, nur neun Monate später bin ich geboren worden, danach hat er mühsam die Staatsbürgerschaft erlangt und hat schließlich meine Mutter geheiratet, seitdem war er ein sehr fürsorglicher Vater für mich." Erzählte Up ihr. „Er hatte wohl auch sehr viel Zeit, wenn ich bedenke das deiner Mutter der Pony Express gehört und die beiden deswegen keine Geldsorgen hatten." Sagte Twilight. „Er hat schon noch gearbeitet, aber nur halbtags, so hatte er natürlich eine menge Zeit für seine Familie, meine Mutter dagegen hat sehr oft, sehr spät gearbeitet und war deshalb nicht so oft da." Sagte Up und klang am Schluss etwas traurig. „Aber das macht nichts, ich weiß ja das sie immer eine menge zu tun hat." Fügte er hinzu. „Aber hey, ich bin das erste fliegende Zebra, YAY!" Rief er dann und flog einen Looping, gefolgt von einer Fassrolle und war dann wieder neben Twilight. „Du kannst echt gut fliegen." Meinte Twilight anerkennend. „Ich wurde ja auch von Fleetfoot ausgebildet." Sagte Up darauf. „Außerdem habe ich einen harten Schädel in den eine Menge Wissen reinpasst, aber das weißt du ja schon." Fuhr er fort und wirkte plötzlich etwas erschrocken. „IHR, meine ich natürlich, bitte entschuldigt meine Unhöflichkeit, ich wollte nicht respektlos sein." Sagte er sofort darauf und Twilight lachte etwas. „Das macht nichts, ich bin es sowieso nicht gewohnt so höflich behandelt zu werden." Sagte sie ihm. „Ich muss mich trotzdem in aller Deutlichkeit entschuldigen, es gehört sich einfach nicht eine Prinzessin so anzusprechen." Beharrte Start Up auf seiner Entschuldigung. „Wenn du darauf bestehst, Entschuldigung angenommen." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. Die beiden flogen den restlichen Weg nach Ponyville und landeten schließlich vor der Bibliothek, etwas verwundert sah Twilight zu ihrem Zuhause. „Stimmt etwas nicht Prinzessin?" Fragte Up besorgt. „Ich finde es nur etwas seltsam das kein Licht brennt, eigentlich sollte Spike da sein." Sagte Twilight und betrat ihr Zuhause, als sie den Hauptraum betrat, machte jemand das Licht an und alle ihre Freunde sprangen aus ihren Verstecken. „ÜBERRASCHUNG!" Riefen sie und Twilight war sprachlos. „Vielen Dank, das ist echt nett." Sagte sie gerührt und umarmte ihre Freundinnen. „Prinzessin, ich gehe mir dann mal ein Hotel suchen und komme morgen wieder damit wir weitermachen können." Sagte Up und stellte die Satteltaschen ab. „Komm schon rein, es ist bestimmt eine gute Idee wenn die Leser erfahren das auch eine Prinzessin gerne feiert." Sagte Twilight und zog ihn in die Bibliothek hinein. „Wer ist das denn?" Fragten ihre Freunde. „Das ist Start Up, er ist ein Journalist der die nächsten sechs Monate Artikel über mich schreiben wird." Stellte Twilight den ungewöhnlichen Pegasus vor. „Coole Streifen, wo kann man sich sowas färben lassen?" Fragte Rainbow Dash sofort und flatterte um ihn herum. „Das ist nicht gefärbt, ich bin zur Hälfte Zebra." Sagte Up ihr. „Das ist sogar noch cooler." Meinte Applejack. „Ein Zebra mit Flügeln, das ist echt spitze." Sagte Dash. „Du bist also Journalist, wo kommst du her?" Fragte Fluttershy zurückhaltend. „Ich bin eigentlich beim Pony Express in Manehattan angestellt, für die nächsten sechs Monate werde ich Prinzessin Twilight begleiten und jeden Tag Artikel über sie schreiben." Antwortete Up ihr. „Manehattan, du kennst dich bestimmt mit der neusten Mode aus, erzähl mir ALLES." Sagte Rarity und schubste die anderen praktisch weg. „Mit Mode habe ich es nicht wirklich, aber ich kann ihnen bestimmt die neusten Trends aus der Redaktion beschaffen." Sagte Up etwas verschreckt von ihrem Vorgehen. „Hör mal, du brauchst nicht so förmlich zu sein, wir sind alles Freunde hier." Sagte Applejack ihm. „Wenn ihr meint." Sagte Up zurückhaltend. „Aber ich denke das ich mir doch lieber ein Hotel suchen sollte, wenn ihr mich also entschuldigen würdet." Sagte er dann und wollte wieder gehen. „Wir haben kein Hotel hier in Ponyville, du musst also hier bleiben." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Leute, wir wollen hier eine Party feiern und ich habe mir so viel Mühe gegeben." Mischte Pinkie sich ein. „Sie hat recht, konzentrieren wir uns darauf." Stimmte Applejack ihr zu. „Hier Twilight, das hab ich für dich gekauft." Sagte sie dann und reichte dem Alicorn ein Geschenk. „Ich habe auch schon alle deine Kleider angepasst." Sagte Rarity. „Ich habe die Party geplant, ich wollte das alles perfekt ist." Sagte Pinkie. „Danke, aber ihr hättet euch nicht solche Mühe geben müssen." Sagte Twilight gerührt und öffnete das Geschenk von AJ, es war ein Cowboyhut. „Danke AJ, der Hut ist echt großartig." Sagte Twilight und setzte den Hut sofort auf. „Ich habe mit Big Mac auch extra für heute Cider gemacht, also nimm so viel du willst." Sagte Applejack ihr. „Das selbe gilt auch für dich." Sagte sie zu Start Up. „Na ja, ich habe heute schon hart gearbeitet, etwas Entspannung kann ich definitiv gebrauchen." Meinte Up nur. „Dann lass es dir gut gehen." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Ich wundere mich nur wo ich bleiben soll wenn es hier kein Hotel gibt." Dachte Up laut nach. „Du kannst hier bleiben, ich habe ein Gästezimmer hier." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Spike!" Rief sie dann und der kleine Drache war sofort zur Stelle. „Bin bereit Prinzessin." Sagte er pflichtbewusst. „Kannst du schnell das Gästezimmer fertig machen?" Fragte sie ihn. „Sofort." Sagte Spike und rannte davon. „Hier, entspann dich." Sagte Twilight und reichte Up einen Krug Cider. „Prinzessin, ihr braucht euch nicht dazu herablassen mich zu bedienen." Sagte Up einfach nur. „Mach dich locker, das ist Twilight, ganz einfach nur Twilight Sparkle." Sagte Dash ihm. „Sie ist eine Prinzessin, und so werde ich sie auch behandeln." Erwiderte Start Up ihr. „Weißt du Dash, er wurde von den Wonderbolts unterrichtet." Sagte Twilight und trank aus dem Krug den sie eigentlich Up gereicht hatte. „Wirklich?" Fragte Dash und ließ sich neben Up fallen. „Ich hole dir was zu trinken, und du erzählst mir alles." Sagte sie und schoss davon, nur Sekunden später hatte sie einen neuen Krug und drückte ihn Up in die Hufe. „Danke." Meinte er nur erschrocken. „Sind das alles Irre hier?" Fragte er sich selbst. „PARTY!" Schrie Pinkie plötzlich und die ganze Sache ging erst richtig los.

Die nächsten Tage schrieb Start Up jeden Tag einen Artikel über Twilight und am darauffolgenden Tag wurde er auch sofort abgedruckt, die Freunde von Twilight sammelten die Zeitungen damit regelrecht. Früh am Morgen war Up schon auf und flog über die Stadt daher, die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen und tauchte das Land in einen goldenen Schein. „Ich muss schon sagen, Prinzessin Celestia versteht es einen Sonnenaufgang zu machen." Meinte er und flog ruhig daher. „Das versteh sie allerdings." Sagte Rainbow Dash und flog neben ihn. „Was machst du so früh schon in der Luft?" Fragte sie dann. „Muss fit bleiben, Fleetfoot hat mir das beigebracht." Antwortete Up ihr. „Du hast echt von den Wonderbolts gelernt, das ist echt cool!" Rief sie und flog einen Looping. „Reg dich nicht so auf, das sind auch nur Pegasi." Sagte Start Up ihr. „Nur Pegasi? Das sind die besten Flieger die es gibt." Sagte Dash darauf. „Mag sein, aber auch nur Pegasi, und wie du siehst kann jeder gut trainierte Pegasus so gut fliegen wie sie." Erwiderte Up ihr. „Denkst du etwa das du gut genug wärst bei den Wonderbolts mitzumischen?" Fragte Dash herausfordernd. „Du willst ein Rennen, von mir aus." Sagte Start Up und schoss davon. „WOW, irre Beschleunigung!" Meinte Dash erschrocken und folgte ihm, sie hatte ihn bald schon eingeholt und musste sich wahrlich anstrengen um ihn zu überholen. „Du wirst langsamer." Sagte Up und beschleunigte weiter. „Oh nein, nicht mit mir!" Rief Dash und beschleunigte so gut sie konnte. „Noch etwas mehr." Dachte sie konzentriert und bewegte sich langsam an ihm vorbei. „Sie ist schnell." Dachte Up sich. „Aber ich kann noch etwas schneller werden." Fuhr er fort und holte wieder auf. „Noch etwas mehr." Dachte Dash weiter und beschleunigte weiter. „Das war es, ich kann mit ihr nicht mithalten." Meinte Up und fiel zurück, Dash war so konzentriert dass sie das nicht mal bemerkte und weiter beschleunigte. „Wie schnell wird sie denn noch?" Fragte Up sich und auf einmal durchbrach Dash die Schallmauer, eine regenbogenfarbene Explosion entstand dabei und wirbelte Start Up umher. „Heilige Scheiße!" Rief er und trudelte dem Boden entgegen, Dash sah das und fing in auf. „Sorry, hab wohl etwas übertrieben." Entschuldigte sie sich und lächelte verlegen. „Du hast die Schallmauer durchbrochen, weißt du eigentlich wie gefährlich das ist?" Fragte er sie. „Aber es ist ein riesiger Spaß." Wandte Dash ein. „Fleetfoot hat mir gesagt das ich niemals so schnell werden sollte, sie sagte das es sehr gefährlich wäre." Sagte Up darauf. „Da hat sie schon recht, aber das kommt auf die Affinität des Pegasus an." Sagte Dash. „Du hast also Regenbogen als Affinität." Spekulierte Up. „Offensichtlich." Meinte Dash nur. „Na ja, weißt du, ich habe nie herausgefunden was für eine Affinität ich habe." Gestand Start Up ihr. „Das sollten wir mal testen." Schlug Dash vor. „Aber das muss bis später warten, ich wollte dich etwas fragen." Sagte Dash und landete mit ihm. „Nur zu." Forderte Up sie auf. „Was soll das eigentlich heißen?" Fragte sie und hielt ihm die gestrige Zeitung vor. „Was genau meinst du denn?" Wollte Start Up wissen. „Ungestüm, überdreht und arrogant, so beschreibst du mich?" Fragte sie dann verärgert. „Schallmauer." Sagte Up nur. „Ich bin einfach großartig, ende!" Schrie sie ihn an. „Genau mein Punkt, du bist einfach zu sehr von dir selbst überzeugt, es ist ja gut das du an deine Grenzen gehst um dich zu verbessern, aber das brauchst du nicht jedem unter die Nase zu halten, und die letzten Tage hast du mir andauernd gesagt wie toll du bist, das hängt mir echt zum Hals heraus." Erklärte Start Up. „Wirklich? Das wusste ich nicht, ich dachte du wärst einfach nur neidisch und so." Meinte Dash betrübt. „Etwas Demut würde dir gut stehen, auch wenn du mit Prinzessin Twilight und euren Freunden eine menge großartige Taten vollbracht hast, du bist nur ein Pegasus." Sagte Up darauf und legte ihr Freundschaftlich einen Huf auf die Schulter. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ich den Ponys so auf die Nerven gehen, das war nicht meine Absicht." Sagte Dash traurig. „Dann lass das einfach." Riet Start Up ihr. „Wenn du mich dann entschuldigen würdest, ich muss Prinzessin Twilight begleiten um über sie schreiben zu können." Sagte er dann und flog wieder ab, er erreichte schnell die Bibliothek und traf sofort auf Twilight. „Da bist du ja, ich hatte mich schon gefragt wo du bist, das Frühstück war so still." Meinte sie. „Ich war etwas trainieren." Sagte Up ihr. „Wollen wir dann mit der Story über mich weitermachen?" Fragte Twilight und Up hatte schon seinen Block und Bleistift bereit. „Jederzeit." Sagte er nur und Twilight ging los. „Ich muss nur ein paar Sachen kaufen und Applejack auf den Plantagen helfen, sonst ist heute nichts zu tun." Sagte Twilight. „Als Prinzessin seid ihr natürlich großzügig, aber ich denke das die Bürger das sehr interessieren wird." Sagte Up nur. „Irgendwie muss ich meiner Mutter das ganze heimzahlen, irgendwie." Dachte er sich nur. Twilight machte ihre Einkäufe und wurde die ganze Zeit von Start Up begleitet, er machte seine Notizen und schrieb alles auf, später brachte er es in die richtige Reihenfolge. Auf dem Rückweg trafen die beiden auf eine dunkle, rosarote Erdpony-Stute die Twilight ansprach. „Prinzessin Twilight, wie gut das ich euch treffe, ich wollte euch um einen Gefallen bitten." Sagte die Stute. „Cheerilee, du brauchst doch nicht Prinzessin sagen, wir sind immer noch Freunde." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Na ja, ich muss für meine Schüler ein gutes Vorbild sein, deswegen kann ich die Höflichkeit einfach nicht ignorieren." Sagte Cheerilee ausweichend. „Verstehe." Sagte Twilight niedergeschlagen. „Was wolltest du denn jetzt?" Fragte sie dann. „Ich wollte euch fragen ob ihr vielleicht in zwei Wochen in der Schule einen Vortrag für die Fohlen halten könntet, ich denke das sie sich alles zu Herzen nehmen werden was eine Prinzessin ihnen sagt." Bat Cheerilee darauf. „Wann genau?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Am Dienstag in zwei Wochen, ich wollte den Fohlen etwas über Verantwortung beibringen, aber irgendwie bekommen ich das Thema nicht richtig erklärt, ich dachte das ihr vielleicht mehr Erfolg habt." Sagte Cheerilee ihr. „Ich werde da sein." Sagte Twilight. „Vielen Dank Prinzessin." Bedankte Cheerilee sich und verneigte sich vor Twilight. „Ist mir ein Vergnügen, wirklich." Sagte Twilight und das Erdpony ging weiter. „Sehr interessant." Meinte Up nur und schrieb aufgeregt. „Lass uns weitergehen." Sagte Twilight nur und ging los, Start Up hatte keine andere Wahl als ihr zu folgen. Twilight brachte die Einkäufe zur Bibliothek und ließ Spike alles verstauen, mit Up ging sie zu den Plantagen. „Es ist wichtig das ich meinen Freunden helfe, besonders da ich jetzt Prinzessin bin, ich möchte nicht das sie denke das ich mich für besser als sie halte." Erklärte sie Up, ohne das er danach gefragt hatte. „Gut zu wissen, ihr wollt einfach zeigen das ihr noch zum Volk gehören wollt." Sagte Start Up darauf. „Ich gehöre noch zum Volk, ich bin immer noch nur ein Pony." Sagte Twilight. „Ihr seid eine Prinzessin, noch dazu ein Alicorn, ihr steht nun mal über uns normalen Ponys, das ist eine Tatsache." Erwiderte Up ihr. „So sehen mich die Ponys in Equestria?" Fragte Twilight und wirkte etwas verletzt. „Freut euch darüber, ihr müsst euch nicht mehr mit allen Kleinigkeiten des Lebens abgeben, ihr könnt anderen befehlen etwas für euch zu tun, den Wachen zum Beispiel." Sagte Up ihr. „Ich kann mich erinnern als ich noch bei meinen Eltern gelebt habe, wir hatten so viele Dienstmädchen die mir jeden Wunsch von den Lippen gelesen haben, ich brauchte wirklich nichts machen, die haben gekocht, mein Zimmer sauber gehalten, oder mich mit der Kutsche dort hin gebracht wo ich hin wollte." Erzählte Up darauf. „Jetzt muss ich all das selbst machen, und ich bin kein guter Koch." Fügte er hinzu. „Aber du hast doch sicherlich viel Geld, das sollte es doch einfach machen." Sagte Twilight. „Ich wohne zwar noch im Poolhaus meiner Eltern, aber sie haben die Bediensteten angewiesen mich zu ignorieren." Sagte Up darauf. „Wie groß ist das Poolhaus?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Nur 200 m², das Haupthaus ist mehr als sechsmal so groß." Antwortete Start Up ihr. „Das ist ja riesig!" Meinte Twilight fassungslos. „Findet ihr, ich dachte ihr seid die Größe des Palastes gewohnt?" Erwiderte Up ihr erstaunt. „Der Palast ist zwar groß, aber das meiste sind Funktionsräume, ich kann kaum glauben das irgendwer in so einem riesigen Haus wohnen kann." Sagte Twilight. „Na ja, meine Mutter ist Eigentümerin der größten Zeitung in Equestria, sie kann sich so ein Haus leisten." Sagte Up zurückhaltend. „Ich muss wie ein verwöhnter Bengel erscheinen, ich kann kaum glauben das mein Leben bis lang so luxuriös war." Dachte er sich, irgendwie schämte er sich für das gute Leben das er hatte. „Ist ja auch egal, lass uns weitergehen." Sagte Twilight nur als die Ruhe unerträglich wurde. Die beiden kamen schnell an den Farmen an und Twilight musste feststellen das Applejack allen anderen schon bescheid gesagt hatte, nur ihr nicht. „Applejack, brauchst du noch Hilfe?" Fragte die noch frische Prinzessin und das orangene Erdpony wirkte etwas erstaunt. „Ich habe eigentlich gedacht das du etwas wichtigeres zu tun hast und habe deshalb welche von meiner Familie gebeten mir auszuhelfen, aber wenn du willst, wir könnten noch Hilfe beim Pflücken der Äpfel gebrauchen." Sagte AJ nachdenklich, dann landete Fluttershy neben ihr. „Applejack, wir haben die letzten Äpfel in die Scheune gebracht, sag etwas wenn wir noch weiter helfen können." Sagte das schüchterne Pegasus-Pony ihr. „Hallo Twilight." Begrüßte sie das Alicorn zurückhaltend. „Hallo Fluttershy, schön dich zu sehen." Sagte Twilight und lächelte. „Tut mir leid Twi, aber wir scheinen doch alles allein zu schaffen." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Dann können wir ja etwas Spaß haben, was haltet ihr davon?" Schlug Twilight vor. „Ich habe noch etwas zu tun, ein andermal vielleicht." Sagte Fluttershy und flog davon, sie schien schon fast zu fliehen. „Sorry Twi, aber ich muss erstmal ein Inventar anfertigen, die Äpfel zählen, wiegen, den Mais und alles, danach muss ich einen Plan aufstellen was ich damit mache, den Preis für den Großhändler festlegen und so, ich werde wohl die nächsten Tage damit beschäftigt sein." Sagte Applejack. „Verstehe, das ist ja auch sehr wichtig." Sagte Twilight verständnisvoll. „Aber wenn ich fertig bin, dann können wir etwas unternehmen." Sagte Applejack und ging zur Scheune. „Pinkie, Rarity, wollte ihr vielleicht etwas unternehmen?" Fragte Twilight als die beiden an ihre vorbeikamen, etwas unsicher sahen sich die beiden kurz an. „Tut mir leid Prinzessin, ich würde gerne mit dir etwas machen, aber ich habe eine wichtige Bestellung und muss mich an die Arbeit machen, ich habe schon zu viel Zeit verloren da ich Applejack geholfen habe, später vielleicht, in ein paar Tagen." Sagte Rarity und ging weiter. „Ich würde ja auch gerne, aber meine kleine Schwester hat morgen Geburtstag und ich muss zur Steinfarm meiner Eltern, Familientreffen wenn du so willst." Sagte Pinkie mit echtem Bedauern in der Stimme. „Wünsche ihr alles gute von mir." Bat Twilight und seufzte. „Werde ich machen, wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen." Verabschiedete sie sich und machte sich hüpfend auf den Weg. „Lalalalaa, Party." Trällerte sie vor sich hin und hüpfte langsam davon. Dash schoss an Twilight und Up vorbei und Twilight musste sie praktisch mit ihrer Magie einfangen und zu sich zurückziehen. „Twilight, was geht?" Fragte Dash irritiert. „Hast du Zeit etwas zu unternehmen, wir könnten etwas fliegen, oder uns die Flügel bürsten?" Fragte Twilight schon beinah verzweifelt. „Liebend gerne, aber die Wonderbolts wollten heute nach Ponyville kommen, ich habe seit Wochen Karten für die Show." Erwiderte Rainbow Dash ihr. „Die haben echt viel gekostet." Fügte sie hinzu. „Ich erinnere mich, du hast monatelang Extraschichten eingelegt um das Geld zu verdienen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Wenn du mich also entschuldigen würdest, wenn ich mich nicht beeile, dann sind die besten Plätze schon weg." Sagte Dash und wollte wieder davon stürmen, mitten in der Bewegung hielt sie plötzlich inne und wandte sich Up zu. „Sag mal Stripes, willst du vielleicht mitkommen?" Fragte sie das Halbzebra. „Würde ich ja gerne, Fleetfoot würde sich sicherlich freuen mich mal wiederzusehen, aber ich habe noch zu arbeiten." Antwortete Up ihr. „Geh nur, wir können das Interview auch später zu ende bringen." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Ich nehme meine Arbeit sehr ernst, besonders wenn man bedenkt das meine Mutter mich dazu zwingt, also würde ich das gerne richtig machen." Erwiderte Up ihr. „Geh, ich wünsche allein zu sein." Befahl Twilight ihm. „Wie ihr wollt Prinzessin." Sagte Up und flog mit Dash davon. „Ich fühle mich gerade echt allein." Dachte Twilight und flog selber ab. Up und Dash erreichten den Platz auf dem die Wonderbolts auftreten wollten und Start Up zeigte den Wachponys seine Dauerkarte für alle Vorstellungen der Wonderbolts, Dash brauchte ihre Karte nicht mal einlösen. „Wow, du kannst echt zu allen Auftritten gehen, das hätte ich auch gerne." Sagte Dash sehnsüchtig. „Sag mal, was sollte das eigentlich, wie kommst du auf die Idee mich Stripes zu nennen?" Fragte Up sie auf dem Weg zur VIP-Loge. „Keine Ahnung, war spontan, aber du hast Streifen, sind zwar nicht ganz Zebramäßig, aber immerhin." Antwortete Dash ihm unschlüssig. „Na ja, kann ich mit leben." Sagte Up darauf und plötzlich blieb Dash stehen. „Warte mal kurz, ich brauchte meine Karte nicht zeigen, jetzt hab ich die Kohle verschwendet." Meinte sie entsetzt. „Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, die Wonderbolts kommen oft in die VIP-Loge und ich bin mir sicher dass wir das regeln können." Sagte Up beruhigend und zog sie mit sich, wie er gesagt hatte, waren einige der Wonderbolts in der Loge. „Sieh mal an, ich hatte recht." Meinte er und zog Dash sofort zu einem der berühmten Pegasus-Ponys, es war Fleetfoot. „Hallo Fleetfoot, lange nicht gesehen." Begrüßte er sie. „Start Up, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte sie erstaunt. „Das selbe wie du, arbeiten, ich habe einen Job bei meiner Mutter, sie will das ich mein eigenes Geld verdiene." Sagte Up ihr. „Gut für dich, es ist gut für eine junges Pony den Wert seiner Arbeit zu sehen, so war das jedenfalls bei mir als deine Eltern mich engagiert hatten dich zu trainieren, das hat mir damals sehr geholfen." Sagte Fleetfoot darauf. „Damals, das klingt als wenn das viele Jahre her ist, dabei sind das nur fünf." Meinte Up. „Willst du mich nicht deiner Freundin vorstellen, die mich schon die ganze Zeit anstarrt?" Wollte Fleetfoot wissen und nahm die Fliegerbrille ab, Dash sah ihre grünen Augen und erstarrte einfach. „Du hast grüne Augen." Sagte sie erstaunt. „Das ist Rainbow Dash, sie ist euer größter Fan." Stellte Start Up seine Begleitung vor. „Achte einfach nicht darauf das sie sabbert." Fügte er scherzhaft hinzu. „Ich habe von ihr gehört, Spitfire hat mir erzählt das sie einen Sonic Rainboom gemacht hat, echt beeindruckend, super Leistung." Sagte Fleetfoot beeindruckt zu Dash. „Ein Kompliment von einem Wonderbolt, jetzt kann ich in Frieden sterben." Murmelte Dash überglücklich. „Da fällt mir ein, sie hat eine Karte gekauft, aber ich hab sie auf meiner mitgenommen, kann ihr das Geld erstattet werden?" Fragte Up dann. „Klar, lass mich das kurz regeln." Sagte Fleetfoot und Up nahm Dash die Karte ab die er ihr reichte. Fleetfoot kam zurück und übergab Dash das Geld das sie für die Karte gezahlt hatte, kurz darauf ging die Show los und Dash war wie ein Fohlen im Süßigkeitenladen, sie konnte sich kaum auf ihrem Platz halten. Nach der Show gingen die beiden zur Bar und setzte sich an die Theke, Dash war noch immer vollkommen aus dem Häuschen. „Hast du die Manöver gesehen, das war so cool, ich wünschte das ich nur einmal mit einem Pegasus der Wonderbolts trainieren könnte, dafür würde ich mir alle Beine ausreißen." Sagte Dash aufgedreht. „Ist das so." Meinte Start Up nur und ließ zwei Getränke bringen. „Hier, das bringt dich etwas runter." Sagte er und reichte Dash ein Glas, sie stürzte die klare Flüssigkeit herunter und keuchte sofort. „Was war das?" Fragte sie atemlos. „Gin, ich trinke einen nachdem ich eine Show gesehen habe." Antwortete Up ihr. „Ich glaube das ich noch nicht alt genug für das Zeug bin." Meinte Dash nur und keuchte noch etwas. „Wieso, wie alt bist du denn?" Wollte Up wissen. „Ich bin 21." Sagte Dash ihm. „Komisch, ich dachte eigentlich das ihr alle etwa so alt wie Twilight seid." Meinte Start Up nur. „Nein, Twilight ist die älteste von uns, sie ist ja schon 11 Jahre älter als ich, frag gar nicht wie es mit Pinkie ist, sie ist nämlich erst 18." Sagte Dash. „Sehr interessant, das interessiert meine Leser bestimmt." Sagte Up und merkte wie jemand sich neben ihn setzte. „Hey Barfly, gib mir einen Whiskey." Befahl Fleetfoot dem Barkeeper. „Sofort." sagte der braune Erdpony-Hengst hinter dem Tresen und stellte ihr sofort ein Glas hin. „Sag mal Fleetfoot, kannst du mir vielleicht einen Gefallen tun?" Wollte Up wissen. „Klar, sag an." Forderte sie ihn auf und trank ihren Whiskey. „Die Strecke ist doch bestimmt leer, kannst du Dash hier vielleicht eine kleine Übungsstunde geben?" Fragte er sie dann. „Mit Vergnügen, ich unterrichte gerne." Willigte Fleetfoot ein. „Wirklich, ganz im Ernst, wie in, ECHT?!" Fragte Dash erstaunt und sah aus als wenn sie gleich das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. „Dabei warst du auf der Akademie, ich hätte nicht gedacht das du so erfreut bist." Meinte Fleetfoot und lächelte. „Ja, die Akademie, irgendwie hat das nicht gepasst und ich musste gehen." Sagte Dash darauf. „Ich hab von der Sachen mit Lightning Dust gehört, aber sie war risikofreudig, manche von uns sind auch so, nicht das ich das gutheiße." Sagte Fleetfoot darauf. „Deswegen hast du mir davon abgeraten die Schallmauer zu durchbrechen." Sagte Up nur. „Aber es ist in Ordnung." Sagte Fleetfoot. „Also, wollen wir dann?" Fragte sie und sah Dash an. „Ja, tausendmal JA." Sagte Dash und folgte ihr. „Da wird jemand aber gut schlafen können." Meinte Up und trank sein Getränk aus, danach ging er zum Kartenschalter und kaufte eine sehr teure Dauerkarte die er in einen Geschenkumschlag steckte. „Es hat zwar nicht gut angefangen, aber ich schätze sie als Freundin." Dachte er sich und ging zur Bibliothek zurück, er betrat das Gebäude und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. „So, hoffe das ich die Prinzessin nicht geweckt habe." Hoffte er und schlich sich zum Gästezimmer, auf dem Weg dahin hörte er etwas. „Was ist das denn?" Wunderte er sich und horchte genauer hin, er hörte wie jemand weinte. „Ist das... die Prinzessin?" Fragt er verwundert und sah nach. „Verschwinde Spike, ich will allein sein, ganz allein." Sagte Twilight als sie die Schritte hörte, sie hatte sich in ihre Decke gewickelt und klein zusammengerollt. „Prinzessin, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Up besorgt. „Sprich mich nicht so an, ich will im Moment keine Prinzessin sein!" Rief Twilight außer sich und schluchzte, sie schaffte es kaum sich zu beruhigen. „Wie soll ich euch dann ansprechen?" Wollte Start Up wissen. „Einfach mit Twilight." Sagte das traurige Alicorn leise. „Okay, dann halt Twilight." Sagte Up verständnisvoll. „Was ist los?" Fragte er dann und setzte sich an die Bettkante. „Seit ich eine Prinzessin bin, scheinen sich alle von mir zu entfernen, aber ich bin doch immer noch die selbe wir vorher, ich hab mich nicht verändert." Sagte Twilight unter Tränen. „Bist du nicht, du bist eine Prinzessin und stehst auf der selben Stufe wie Celestia und Luna, es ist ganz natürlich das dich viele jetzt anders sehen." Sagte Start Up darauf. „Aber meine Freunde doch nicht, ich hab mich doch nicht verändert, ich will sie nicht verlieren." Sagte Twilight und sprang plötzlich aus der Decke, sie umklammerte Up und drückte sich an ihn. „Ja, ähm... schon gut, beruhige dich." Sagte er etwas irritiert und legte unsicher das Bein um sie. „Ich will nicht das sich etwas verändert." Sagte Twilight und weinte weiter. „Oh man, jetzt verstehe ich was mein Vater meinte." Dachte er sich und erinnerte sich. „Start Up, manchmal ist es einfach wichtig für eine Stute da zu sein, selbst wenn es nur eine gute Freundin ist." Hatte sein Vater ihm einmal gesagt. „Wenn du willst, kann ich etwas für dich da sein, wenn du reden möchtest." Bot Up ihr an und Twilight hob den Kopf. „Es liegt vielleicht an dem Schwarz um deinen Mund, aber du hast ein sehr vertrauenswürdiges Gesicht." Sagte sie nur und lächelte erleichtert. „Kannst du mich ab und zu mal nicht wie eine Prinzessin behandeln, ich will mich auch mal wie ein normales Pony fühlen?" Fragte sie dann und drückte sich wieder in sein unglaublich gut gepflegtes Fell. „Klar, aber dir ist schon klar dass ich das aufschreiben werden, oder nicht?" Erwiderte Up ihr. „Aber bitte nicht alles." Bat sie und er spürte wie ihre Tränen sein Fell durchnässten. „Versprochen." Versicherte Up ihr und strich ihr sanft und beruhigend über die Mähne. „Du meine Güte, ich tröste gerade eine Prinzessin." Dachte er sich.

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen erlebte Twilight ein paar weitere Treffen wo gute Bekannte, und sogar Freunde distanziert auf sie reagierten und schien immer unsicherer zu werden. Applejack kam aufgeregt zur Bibliothek galoppiert und klopfte hektisch an, sie hatte es wirklich eilig. „Twilight, bist du da?" Fragte sie und klang wirklich besorgt. „AJ, was ist denn los?" Fragte Twilight und öffnete die Tür, sofort umarmte Applejack sie. „Ich habe gerade die Zeitung von gestern gelesen, ich wusste nicht das du dich neuerdings so isoliert fühlst, es tut mir wirklich leid das ich keine Zeit für dich hatte." Entschuldigte AJ sich bei ihr. „Die Zeitung muss aber schon älter als einen Tag sein, das hatte ich vor etwa drei Wochen geschrieben." Meinte Up und schrieb wieder etwas auf. „Ist doch egal, ich habe es trotzdem erst vorhin gelesen." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Twilight, warum hast du nicht gesagt das du so fühlst, wir wären doch für dich da gewesen?" Fragte sie ihre Freundin dann. „Ich weiß nicht, ich fühlte mich einfach so unsicher, außerdem hattest du mit der Ernte so viel zu tun und ich wollte dich nicht davon abhalten." Antwortete Twilight und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. „Ich hätte mir die Zeit genommen." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Dann können wir ja jetzt etwas machen." Schlug Twilight vor. „Natürlich, ich habe alle meine Aufgaben an Big Mac gegeben und habe alle Zeit der Welt." Sagte Applejack ihr. „Kommst du mit Up?" Fragte das Erdpony den gestreiften Pegasus. „Ich muss meinen Artikel für heute noch verfassen, außerdem denke ich das die Prinzessin gerne mal ohne ihren ständigen Begleiter unterwegs ist." Erwiderte Start Up ihr. „Danke, ich schätze das wirklich." Sagte Twilight. „Dann lass uns gehen." Sagte AJ und ging mit dem Alicorn davon. „Ich sollte mich dann an die Arbeit machen." Dachte Up und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch den Twilight ihm bereitstellte. „Kann ich dir helfen?" Fragte Spike zuvorkommend. „Nicht wirklich, außer du kannst Kaffee kochen." Sagte Up darauf. „Tut mir leid, aber wir haben keinen Kaffee mehr, ich kann welchen kaufen gehen und dir eine Kanne machen." Erwiderte der kleine Drache ihm. „Mach dir mal keine unnötige Arbeit, es geht auch so." Sagte Up und schrieb auf der Schreibmaschine seinen Artikel. „Sonst etwas?" Fragte Spike. „Ich weiß du willst nur helfen, aber etwas Ruhe würde mir gerade am meisten helfen." Sagte Start Up und schrieb weiter. „Oh, natürlich, tut mir leid." Sagte Spike und ging seinen weiteren Aufgaben nach. „Ich muss schon sagen, langsam macht mir das ganze sogar Spaß, und ich verstehe was meine Mutter meinte, es fühlt sich einfach gut an seinen eigenen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen." Dachte er und schrieb konzentriert weiter. „So, das sollte es gewesen sein." Meinte er ein paar Stunden später zufrieden und steckte die Papiere in einen Umschlag, er frankierte den Umschlag entsprechend und brachte ihn zur Post. „In ein paar Tagen steht das dann in der Zeitung." Meinte er und Donner grollte über die Stadt, nur Augenblicke später fing es an wie aus Kübeln zu regnen und Start Up wurde sofort nass bis auf die Knochen. Start Up begab sich auf dem schnellsten Weg zur Bibliothek zurück und betrat tropfend den Raum, seine Mähne hing ihm nass ins Gesicht und aus seinen Flügeln und Fell floss das Regenwasser heraus. „Hat es etwa schon angefangen zu regnen?" Fragte Spike verwundert. „Offensichtlich, mein schuppiger Freund." Sagte Up und schüttelte sich kurz, überall spritzte das Wasser herum. „Du solltest besser duschen gehen, nicht das du dich erkältest." Schlug Spike ihm vor. „Gute Idee, ich kann es mir nicht leisten krank zu werden." Sagte Up und begab sich ins Badezimmer. Start Up duschte ausgiebig und stieg dann aus der Dusche heraus, er nahm ein Handtuch zu Hufe und wollte sich gerade abtrocknen, als Twilight herein kam. „Tut mir leid, ich habe vergessen zu klopfen." Entschuldigte sie sich und sah ihn sich erstaunt an. An seinem kräftigen Körper lief das Wasser herunter und das durchnässte Fell ließ seine gut durchtrainierten Muskeln erkennbar werden. „Prinzessin, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, ich würde mich gerne in Ruhe abtrocknen." Sagte Up als sie noch immer in der Tür stand. „Natürlich, tut mir leid." Sagte Twilight und wurde etwas rot, sie schloss die Tür wieder und stand kurz unschlüssig davor. „Er sieht gut aus, wirklich gut." Murmelte sie nur und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Einfach nicht dran denken, er ist nur ein Reporter, mehr nicht." Sagte sie sich und ging in den Hauptraum zurück. Start Up trocknete sich ab und dachte darüber nach. „Sie hat mich mit ihren Blicken regelrecht abgetastet, das war irgendwie angenehm." Dachte er und frisierte sich die Mähne neu, danach sah er wieder so aus wie sonst. „Na ja, ich sollte dann jetzt vielleicht besser in das Gästezimmer gehen und mich auf morgen vorbereiten." Sagte er sich und machte das auch.

Die nächsten Tage lief alles gut und Start Up schrieb eine Menge interessante Sachen über Twilight, wie immer wurde es erst ein paar Tage später abgedruckt. „Prinzessin, können wir dann weitermachen, ich hätte da noch ein paar Fragen?" Fragte Up das lila Alicorn. „Ich hab keine Lust mehr, andauernd werde ich mit übertriebenem Respekt behandelt und will das langsam nicht mehr, außerdem fragst du ständig und erfährst alles über mich, und ich weiß so gut wie nichts von dir, ich will endlich mal wieder normal behandelt werden." Sagte Twilight verärgert. „Prinzessin, ihr wisst das ich einen Job zu erledigen haben, normalerweise beinhaltet das nicht das ihr etwas über mich erfahrt." Sagte Up nur. „Und hör auf mich Prinzessin zu nennen, sag einfach Twilight." Forderte Twilight. „Na gut, ich beantworte alle Fragen Twilight." Gab Start Up nach und seufzte. „Erzähl mir von deiner Schulzeit, wie war das?" Fragte Twilight dann. „Das war ein Internat, eine sehr exklusive Privatschule mit bester Qualifikation, meine Eltern wollten hauptsächlich verhindern das ich Intoleranz erfahre." Erzählte Up ihr. „Das war sicher sehr fordernd." Meinte Twilight. „Der Unterrichtsstoff war sehr umfangreich, aber ich habe trotzdem mit Auszeichnung bestanden und als bester meines Jahrgangs sogar die Abschlussrede gehalten." Erzählte Up weiter und Twilight hörte wie stolz er darauf war. „Du musst sehr intelligent sein." Schlussfolgerte Twilight und dachte kurz nach. „Wann haben Celestia und Luna den Thron bestiegen und unter welchen Umständen?" Fragte sie dann etwas geschichtliches. „Das war vor etwa 3000 Jahren als ihre Eltern, Eclipse und Equinox, in eine höhere Bewusstseinsebene aufgestiegen waren um zu einer höheren Lebensform zu werden." Antwortete Up ihr. „Sehr beeindruckend, das wissen nicht viele." Sagte Twilight erstaunt. „Geschichte war zwar nicht meine Stärke, aber etwas habe ich doch gelernt." Erwiderte Up ihr. „Was war dann deine Stärke?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ich war sehr sportlich, außerdem habe ich in Literatur und den Wissenschaften sehr gut abgeschnitten, ich war zum Beispiel im Flugteam der Schule, Schachclub, Lesezirkel, nicht zu vergessen das ich Schülersprecher war." Sagte Start Up darauf. „Du hast eine sehr interessante Laufbahn in der Schule gehabt, aber das hatte ich auch, die Schule für begabte Einhörner in Canterlot war sehr anspruchsvoll." Sagte Twilight. „Das ist neu, das muss ich aufschreiben." Sagte Up und nahm wieder seinen Block und Bleistift zu Hufe. „Lass das, ich hab gerade keine Lust darauf." Sagte Twilight darauf und nahm ihm das Schreibgerät ab. „Lass uns das lieber später machen." Schlug sie vor. „Na gut." Sagte Up nur. „Du warst also im Flugteam, hast du auch an Wettbewerben teilgenommen?" Fragte Twilight weiter. „Gegen andere Schulen, wir haben meistens aber nicht gewonnen, die anderen waren einfach besser als wir." Sagte Up. „Aber ihr habt auch mal gewonnen, das ist doch auch was." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Damit hatte ich meistens aber nichts zu tun, die anderen waren immer besser als ich." Sagte Start Up ihr. „Oder du bist nur zu bescheiden." Spekulierte Twilight, sie fragte ihn noch über eine menge andere Sachen aus und schließlich wollte er zum Interview zurückkommen. „Können wir dann weitermachen, ich brauche noch etwas Material für den Artikel von heute?" Fragte Up sie. „Ich hab Hunger." Jammerte Twilight nur und sank am Tisch zusammen. „Prinzessin, begleitet mich doch zum Essen, ich habe einen Tisch reserviert, bestimmt geht es in Ordnung wenn ich doch nicht allein komme." Bot Up ihr an. „Wirklich, das stört dich nicht?" Fragte Twilight verwundert. „So kann ich noch ein paar Fragen stellen und bekomme meinen Artikel fertig." Sagte Up nur. „Dann lass uns gehen." Sagte Twilight und die beiden gingen zu dem Restaurant, es war das vornehmste in ganz Ponyville. „Mister Up, ihr Tisch ist bereit." Sagte der Kellner als Start Up und Twilight das Lokal betraten. „Nur eine kleine Änderung, könnten sie den Tisch für zwei decken?" Fragte Up darauf. „Natürlich, das stellt überhaupt kein Problem dar." Sagte der Kellner und führte ihn und seine Begleitung zu dem Tisch. „Oh, Prinzessin, was für eine Freude euch in unserem Haus begrüßen zu dürfen." Sagte der Kellner etwas erstaunt, er hatte Twilight vorher noch nicht registriert. „Schön hier zu sein." Sagte Twilight nur, der Kellner deckte den Tisch neu für zwei Personen und Start Up und Twilight setzten sich, sofort bekamen sie die Karte gereicht. „Du meine Güte, sieh sich einer die Preise an!" Meinte Twilight erschrocken. „Qualität hat ihren Preis, das ist etwas mehr Geld wert." Sagte Up nur und sah sich das Menü an. „Außerdem sind die Preise hier noch moderat, ihr solltet mal sehen was manche Restaurants in Manehattan verlangen." Fuhr er fort, schließlich bestellten die beiden. „Ich hätte gerne die Spagetti in Rahmsoße." Bestellte Twilight. „Eine Ausgezeichnete Wahl Prinzessin." Erwiderte der Kellner ihr. „Bringen sie mir bitte den Wildblumensalat mit den gerösteten Pinienkernen, und sparen sie nicht am Dressing." Orderte Up. „Mit Vergnügen." Sagte der Kellner und schrieb alles auf. „Und was darf ich zu trinken bringen?" Fragte er dann. „Bringen sie uns eine Flasche Rotwein." Bestellte Up. „Sofort." Sagte der Kellner nur und verschwand. „Eine ganze Flasche?" Fragte Twilight. „Ich hoffe doch das ihr den Wein mit mir zusammen genießen werdet." Sagte Start Up darauf und lächelte. „Natürlich doch." Erwiderte Twilight ihm und wurde etwas rot. Die beiden bekamen das bestellte recht schnell und der Kellner wandte sich an Twilight. „Wie viel Trüffel wünscht ihr über euren Spagetti?" Fragte er sie. „Machen sie einfach bis ich Stopp sage." Forderte Twilight und bekam eine beachtliche Menge weiße Trüffel über die Spagetti, der Kellner rieb den Pilz über eine Reibe und Twilight stoppte ihn. „Danke, das reicht schon." Sagte Twilight nur. „Wie ihr wünscht." Sagte der Kellner und ging wieder. „Sag mal Up, was sind Trüffeln eigentlich?" Wollte sie wissen und fing an zu essen. „Sehr teure Edelpilze, das was ihr auf euren Spagetti habt, würde dem Wert nach eine kleine Familie eine Woche ernähren können." Erklärte Start Up ihr und Twilight verschluckte sich. „Man müsste annehmen das ihr aus dem Palast solches Essen gewohnt seid." Sagte Up und lachte leise, dann wandte er sich seinem Salat zu. „Celestia hat immer schon einfaches Essen bevorzugt, und Luna meinte das so teure Nahrung einem den Verstand vernebelt." Sagte Twilight und hustete noch etwas. „Das mag stimmen, aber es ist nicht schlimm auch mal etwas Luxus zu genießen, man sollte es nur nicht übertreiben." Erwiderte Up ihr. „Du hast wohl ständig so etwas gegessen und bist es gewohnt." Meinte Twilight. „Nicht wirklich, mein Vater hat meistens gekocht und sehr einfache Sachen zubereitet, er fand es nicht gut so viel Geld für Essen auszugeben wenn andere kaum genug haben um satt zu werden, nur zu besonderen Anlässen gab es richtig teures Essen." Erklärte Start Up etwas verletzt. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte damit nicht andeuten das du verwöhnt bist." Entschuldigte Twilight sich verlegen. „Schon in Ordnung, macht euch keine Gedanken Prinzessin." Sagte Up darauf. „Bitte entschuldigen sie, aber es hat etwas länger gedauert den Wein zu finden." Sagte der Kellner auf einmal und stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch. „Du meine Güte, wo hab ich nur meinen Kopf heute, ich habe doch tatsächlich den Korkenzieher vergessen." Meinte er dann und wollte wieder davon galoppieren. „Das macht nichts, ich kann die Flasche öffnen." Sagte Twilight und entkorkte die Flasche mit ihrer Magie. „Das hättet ihr nicht tun brauchen Prinzessin." Sagte der Kellner und verschwand beschämt. „Etwas kopflos der gute Hengst." Meinte Up amüsiert und schenkte den Wein ein. „Aber ich muss schon sagen, sehr beeindruckend wie ihr eine 600 Bits Weinflaschen entkorkt." Sagte er dann und hob sein Glas. „600 Bits?" Fragte Twilight fassungslos und sah in ihr Glas. „Es klingt bestimmt arrogant, aber ich kann billige Weine nicht ausstehen, allein der Gedanke an so ein billiges 20 Bits Spülwasser lässt die Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen." Sagte Up darauf und roch an dem Wein. „Ein guter Wein muss aus den besten Trauben gekeltert werden und eine gewissen Zeit in einem guten Fass reifen, erst dann hat er die Bezeichnung Wein verdient." Sagte er weiter und hielt dem lila Alicorn sein Glas entgegen. „Oh ja, natürlich." Sagte sie und hob ihrerseits ihr Glas, die beiden stießen kurz an und tranken. „Das ist der beste Wein den ich jemals getrunken habe." Sagte Twilight erstaunt. „Dieser Wein durfte ja auch 32 Jahre in einem ausgeflämmten Whiskeyfass reifen, das macht ihn zu etwas besonderem." Erwiderte Up ihr und lächelte. „Dieser Wein ist so alt wie ich." Meinte Twilight verwundert. „Ist das so?" Fragte Up unschuldig. „Warte mal, du hast das alles geplant!" Erkannte Twilight und Start Up lächelte. „Ihr habt mich durchschaut, ich wollte euch einfach eine Freude bereiten, bitte verzeiht." Sagte er ihr. „Schon in Ordnung, das war sehr nett, danke." Sagte Twilight und beugte sich zu ihm herüber, sie gab ihm einen schüchternen Kuss auf die Wange und machte sich dann daran ihre Spagetti weiter zu essen. „Prinzessin?" Fragte Up und wurde etwas rot. „Du solltest weiter essen bevor das Dressing die Salatblätter durchweicht." Sagte Twilight nur und lächelte. Die beiden aßen zu ende und tranken ihren Wein, danach noch eine Flasche, und sogar eine dritte, nach vielen Stunden und einer sehr angenehmen Unterhaltung ließen sie dann doch die Rechnung kommen. „Das macht dann zusammen 2200 Bits." Sagte der Kellner und legte die Rechnung vor Start Up. „War das wirklich so teuer?" Fragte Twilight überrascht. „Das macht nichts Prinzessin, war mir eine Freude." Sagte Up und reichte dem Kellner seine Kreditkarte, sofort verschwand er damit und kam kurz darauf mit dem Beleg wieder, Up unterschrieb und ging dann mit Twilight. „Es ist schon fast unmoralisch wie viel Geld du hast." Meinte Twilight scherzhaft. „Meine Mutter gibt mir einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Betrag jeden Monat, sie will zwar das ich arbeite, aber nicht das ich verhungere wenn nicht." Sagte Up darauf. „Da fällt mir gerade ein, du hast überhaupt keine Notizen gemacht." Sagte Twilight dann. „Ich habe ein gutes Gedächtnis, ich brauche mir nicht alles aufschreiben." Erwiderte Up ihr. „Das war wirklich nett von dir, mich zum Essen einladen und so, danke." Sagte Twilight dann. „Ihr habt gewirkt als wenn ihr etwas Ablenkung brauchtet, außerdem hilft mir das mit meiner Arbeit." Sagte Up nur. „Aber ich glaube wir haben dem Wein etwas zu sehr zugesprochen, ich fühle mich leicht angetrunken." Sagte Twilight und lachte etwas. „So was passiert." Erwiderte Up ihr nur und lachte ebenfalls. „Warte mal, was ist das?" Fragte Twilight auf einmal und deutete zu einem unheilverkündendem Leuchten am dunklen Horizont. „Sieht bedrohlich aus, ich denke das man besser mal nachsehen sollte." Sagte Up und die beiden galoppierten los, die beiden erreichten den Ursprungsort des Leuchten und entdeckten ein Haus das lichterloh in Flammen stand. „Großer Gott, sind dort noch Ponys drin?" Fragte Twilight eine Gruppe die vor dem Haus stand, die Feuerwehr war noch nicht vor Ort. „Es sind alle draußen Prinzessin." Sagte eine Erdpony-Stute ihr. „Aber Mom, Butler ist noch da drin!" Sagte das Fohlen das die Stute neben sich stehen hatte. „Ich geh rein, Prinzessin..." Setzte Start Up an und Twilight unterbrach ihn. „Ich weiß, ich geh Wasser holen." Sagte Twilight und teleportierte sich davon. Start Up stürmte das brennende Haus und suchte alle begehbaren Räume ab. „Wenn hier noch jemand ist, dann geht es dem Pony wohl nicht so gut, ich muss mich beeilen." Dachte er und suchte weiter, es war keine Spur von einem Pony zu finden, aber er fand einen Hundewelpen. „Ist klar, das ist wohl Butler." Meinte er und packte das winselnde Fellbündel. „Komm schon Butler, lass uns verschwinden." Sagte er dem Welpen und schützte das kleine Tierchen vor Schaden, trotz seiner Versuche unbeschadet aus dem Bauwerk zu kommen, zog er sich ein paar Verbrennungen zu und schaffte es dann doch aus dem Haus. „Hier Kleines, ich hab deinen Hund gefunden." Sagte er und übergab den Welpen an das Erdpony-Mädchen. „Vielen Dank Mister." Sagte sie und liebkoste das Hündchen, kurz darauf kam Twilight und ließ Wasser aus einem magischen Feld auf den Brandt regnen um das Feuer zu löschen, dann kam auch endlich die Feuerwehr. „Bist du in Ordnung?" Fragte Twilight besorgt als sie seine Verbrennungen sah. „Das ist nicht so schlimm, sollte bald verheilt sein." Sagte Up beruhigend. „Aber ich bin jetzt richtig erschöpft, ich denke das wir besser für heute Schluss machen sollten." Sagte er dann und ging los, Twilight folgte ihm einfach. „Willst du wirklich keinen Arzt nach deinen Verbrennungen sehen lassen?" Fragte sie besorgt. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich mag Ärzte nicht besonders." Erwiderte Up ihr. „Lasst uns das einfach vergessen." Sagte er dann und Twilight merkte das er wirklich nicht zum Arzt wollte und ging einfach still neben ihm her. „Sag mal, findest du nicht das es hier komisch riecht?" Fragte sie ein paar Minuten später und schnüffelte etwas umher. „Ich bin wohl etwas angesengt." Sagte Up ausweichend. „Das ist es nicht, das ist ein etwas exotischer Geruch, irgendwie... keine Ahnung, ich kann das nicht beschreiben, aber es ist nicht unangenehm." Sagte Twilight und versuchte weiter den Geruch zu lokalisieren, sie stellte fest das Start Up rot anlief. „Das kommt von dir!" Sagte sie erstaunt. „Wisst ihr, es war heiß, und ich habe geschwitzt, bei Zebras ist der Körpergeruch sehr intensiv." Erklärte er zurückhaltend. „Bei mir sogar noch mehr als bei einem reinrassigen Zebra." Fügte er hinzu und wurde so rot das es den Anschein hatte das er gleich schmelzen würde. „Du brauchst dich doch nicht schämen, das ist ganz normal." Sagte sie aufgeschlossen. „Außerdem ist das sehr ansprechend." Dachte sie sich und atmete nur noch durch die Nase um den exotischen Duft von ihm aufzunehmen. „Ich versuche normalerweise meinen Körpergeruch mit sehr intensiven Pflegemittel zu unterdrücken, aber wenn ich besonders stark schwitze, schaffe ich das nicht immer." Sagte Up darauf. „Brauchst du nicht, wirklich." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Denkt ihr wirklich Prinzessin?" Fragte Up zweifelnd. „Denke ich wirklich." Erwiderte Twilight ihm.

Am nächsten Tag kam Start Up aus der Dusche und hatte sich zu Herzen genommen was Twilight ihm am Vortag gesagt hatte, auch wenn es dezenter war als zuvor, merkte man den Unterschied. „Was ist das für ein Geruch?" Fragte Spike als er an dem Halbzebra vorbeikam. „Das bin ich, einfach ignorieren." Sagte Up ihm. „Okay dann, ich hab Kaffee gemacht, Twilight ist schon in der Küche." Sagte der kleine Drache einfach nur und ging weiter, Up betrat die Küche und sah Twilight schon mit der Zeitung in den Hufen am Tisch sitzen. „Guten Morgen Prinzessin." Begrüßte er sie und nahm sich seinen üblichen Morgenkaffee, Twilight zuckte kurz und schnupperte umher. „Ich habe mir euren Rat zu Herzen genommen." Sagte er nur erklärend. „Dann ist ja gut." Sagte sie und schien sich hinter der Zeitung zu verstecken. „Prinzessin..." Setzte Up an und Twilight schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Du bist so höflich das du einem Befehl von mir gehorchen wirst, oder?" Fragte sie einfach. „Natürlich Prinzessin, ihr werdet wohl irgendwann das Land regieren und dann werde nicht nur ich euch gehorchen müssen." Antwortete Start Up ihr. „Dann befehle ich dir mich wie jedes andere Pony zu behandeln, du nennst mich ab sofort nicht mehr Prinzessin und duzt mich." Ordnete sie an. „Also ich weiß nicht." Meinte Up unsicher. „Befehl von Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle." Sagte Twilight nur. „Na gut." Gab Up nach. „Was machen wir also heute... Twilight?" Fragte er zögerlich, es kostete ihn einige Überwindung nicht so förmlich zu sein. „Nichts besonderes, aber ich dachte das wir in den Wald gehen, dort wohnt jemand der sich um deiner Verbrennungen kümmern kann." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Ich sagte doch schon, ich mag keine Ärzte." Sagte Up unbehaglich. „Sie ist kein Arzt, aber sie kennt sich mit Kräutern und so was aus, ich bin mir sicher das sie etwas hat um deine Verbrennungen zu lindern." Sagte Twilight. Die beiden beendeten ihr Frühstück und gingen dann in den Wald, bald schon erreichten sie eine Hütte die in einem Baum eingerichtet war und Twilight klopfte sofort. „Einen Moment bitte." Tönte es aus dem Inneren und kurz darauf kam ein Zebra heraus. „Hallo Twilight, es ist lange her, du willst sicher von dem Tee ein wenig mehr." Sagte Zecora und stockte kurz als sie den gestreiften Pegasus sah. „Das auch, aber ich hatte gehofft das du etwas hast um seiner Verbrennungen behandeln zu können." Erwiderte Twilight ihr und zog Start Up dichter heran. „Er ist... ein Zebra, mit Flügeln?" Fragte Zecora verwirrt. „Nur zur Hälfte." Klärte Twilight sie auf, das Zebra war sichtlich verwirrt. „Dann kommt doch rein." Bat Zecora die beiden und verzichtete auf ihre üblichen Reime, sie war zu verwundert. „Hier ist zu erst der Tee, die Salbe muss ich erst noch suchen." Sagte Zecora dann und tat das auch gleich. „Ich wusste nicht das hier ein Zebra wohnt." Meinte Up verwundert. „Ich weiß nicht genau seit wann, aber sie lebt schon eine ganze Weile hier." Sagte Twilight darauf und dann kam Zecora auch schon zurück. „Hier ist deine Salbe, besteht hauptsächlich aus antiseptischen Kräuterauszügen und Aloe, verhindert eine Infektion und lindert den Schmerz." Erklärte sie Up und drückte ihm ein kleines Glasgefäß in die Hufe. „Danke, das hilft bestimmt sehr." Bedankte Start Up sich. „Mein Name ist Start Up, freut mich dich kennenzulernen." Stellte er sich ihr vor. „Ich bin Zecora, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits." Erwiderte Zecora ihm und die beiden schüttelte sich kurz dir Hufe. Auf einmal sagte Zecora etwas in einer Sprach die Twilight nicht verstand und Up lachte kurz, dann antwortete er auf ihre Frage und bemächtigte sich der selben Sprache. „Dann viel Glück, ich würde gerne sehen was daraus wird." Sagte Zecora dann und wandte sich wieder Twilight zu. „Ich will nicht ungeduldig wirken, aber ich muss euch leider bitten zu gehen, ich muss noch einige Tränke heute machen." Sagte das Zebra dem Alicorn. „Verstehe, wir gehen dann." Sagte Twilight darauf und ging mit Up wieder. „Worüber habt ihr geredet, und was für eine Sprache war das?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Das war Swahili, und ich würde lieber nicht auf das Thema eingehen, ist so eine Zabrasache." Sagte Up unbestimmt. „Du sprichst Swahili?" Fragte Twilight erstaunt. „Mein Vater wollte das ich die Sprache seiner Heimat lerne, ist eigentlich nicht so schlimm." Antwortete Up ihr. Die beiden erreichten die Bibliothek wieder und machten sich wieder daran an dem nächsten Zeitungsartikel zu arbeiten, als Up sich gegen Mittag an seinen Verbrennungen kratzte, erinnerte Twilight sich an die Salbe von Zecora. „Up, komm mal her, lass uns deine Verbrennungen behandeln." Sagte sie und nahm die Salbe zu Hufe, bevor Start Up etwas dagegen tun konnte rieb Twilight ihm die Verletzungen schon ein. „Bitte, das ist nicht nötig, ich schaffe das schon allein." Sagte er und wich etwas zurück. „Nicht an den Stellen, lass mich dir einfach helfen." Wandte Twilight ein. „So was sollte eine Prinzessin nicht machen." Sagte Start Up nur und wich weiter von ihr weg. „Ach hab dich nicht so, ich will dir nur helfen, außerdem habe ich keine Probleme damit mir die Hufe schmutzig zu machen." Sagte Twilight bestimmt und zog ihn mit ihrer Magie wieder näher.

Die nächste Zeit veröffentlichte Start Up immer mehr über Twilight und gab der Bevölkerung so die Möglichkeit die neuste Prinzessin besser kennenzulernen. „Oh man, diesmal war das wirklich schwer." Meinte das Halbzebra und steckte ein paar Papiere in einen Umschlag. „Es gibt wohl nicht mehr viel über mich zu schreiben." Spekulierte Twilight. „Das ist es nicht, aber ich bin seit mehr als drei Monaten dein Schatten, ich fühle mich etwas überarbeitet, mehr nicht." Erwiderte Up ihr und ließ den Kopf auf den Schreibtisch sinken, er seufzte und sofort war Spike zur Stelle. „Soll ich das für dich zur Post bringen?" Bot der kleine Drache ihm an. „Du bist kein Drache, du bist ein Engel, vielen Dank." Sagte Start Up dankbar und überreichte ihm den Briefumschlag, sofort schoss Spike davon. „Du solltest etwas machen um dich zu entspannen." Schlug Twilight ihm vor. „Ist eine gute Idee, gibt es hier ein Fitnesscenter in das ich gehen kann?" Erwiderte Up ihr. „Leider nicht, aber wenn du etwas Training brauchst, ich denke das Big Mac Hilfe brauchen kann die Felder zu pflügen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Danke für den Tipp, ich denke dass ich das wirklich machen werde." Sagte Up und ging los, Twilight sah ihm hinterher und ging sicher das er nicht zurückkam. „So, und ich kümmere mich um meinen Plan." Sagte sie sich und machte sich an die Arbeit. Start Up kam erst gegen Abend zurück und ging durch die Stadt, er war richtig ausgelaugt und das sah man ihm auch an. „Das war anstrengend, aber ein sehr gutes Ausdauertraining." Meinte er zufrieden. „Aber ich bin komplett durchgeschwitzt, ich sollte duschen gehen und mich dann schlafen legen." Dachte er sich und kam an einem Café vorbei, an einem der Tische saßen eine aquamarinfarbene Einhorn-Stute und eine beigefarbene Erdpony-Stute. Als Up an den beiden vorbeikam, richteten die zwei sich zu ihm aus und schnüffelten ihm praktisch nach. „Riechst du das Lyra, was für ein würziger Duft, ich würde gerne wissen was für ein Parfüm das ist?" Meinte die Erdpony-Stute hingerissen. „Ich weiß Bon Bon, aber ich denke das ist kein Parfüm." Erwiderte Lyra ihr und die zwei erhoben sich, sie gingen Start Up nach und schienen ganz von seinem Geruch fasziniert zu sein. „Wenn ich das nur gewusst hätte, ich bin ja ein richtiger Magnet für Mädels." Dachte er sich und sah das immer mehr Stuten ihm nachgingen. „Sieh einer an, sogar die Bürgermeisterin dieser beschaulichen Stadt scheint meinen Geruch zu mögen." Dachte er sich als er das Erdpony entdeckte. Start Up blieb stehen und wandte sich den Stuten zu, diese taten so als wenn es reiner Zufall sei das sie ihm nachgingen. „Meine Damen, gibt es etwas das ich für sie tun kann?" Fragte er und lächelte. „Nichts, wir gehen dann besser." Erwiderte Lyra ihm und die Stute aller Altersgruppen zerstreuten sich. „Ich hätte schon vor Jahren meinem Körpergeruch freien Lauf lassen sollen." Dachte er amüsiert und ging zur Bibliothek zurück. Er betrat den Hauptraum und sah sofort das Twilight alle ihre Freundinnen da hatte. „Ich hoffe das ich nicht störe." Sagte er erstaunt. „Ganz und gar nicht, ich habe alle extra für dich eingeladen, wir schmeißen eine Party für dich." Klärte Twilight ihn auf. „Du bist jetzt schon seit drei Monaten hier und hast so hart gearbeitet, du hast etwas Ablenkung verdient." Sagte Rarity und umarmte ihn kurz, sie blieb mitten in der Bewegung stehen und sah ihn verwundert an. „Was ist das für ein betörender Duft?" Fragte das weiße Einhorn unschlüssig, Up lachte und lief rot an. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Pinkie und kam auf die beiden zu, sie roch kurz umher und starrte Up dann an. „Du riechst sehr gut." Sagte sie dem Halbzebra und roch nochmal an ihm. „Ich würde es begrüßen wenn du das unterlassen könntest." Sagte Up beschämt. „Tut mir leid, aber du riechst echt toll." Sagte Pinkie. „Mädels, lasst uns etwas feiern." Sagte Twilight und trennte Pinkie und Rarity von Start Up, er war sichtlich erleichtert. „Ich muss ihr zustimmen, wir wollten uns hier amüsieren." Stimmte Zecora ihr zu. „Hallo Zecora, freut mich echt dich wiederzusehen." Sagte Start Up angenehm überrascht. „Lasst uns eine Party feiern!" Rief Pinkie überdreht. „Ich habe lange keine richtige Party mehr gehabt." Meinte Up und lächelte, der Gedanke sich etwas gehen zu lassen schien ihm zu gefallen. „Wisst ihr, bevor meine Mutter mir das Geld abgedreht hat, war ich ständig auf Partys und habe die Mädels reihenweise abgeschleppt." Sagte Up darauf. „So so, das musst du uns aber beweisen." Sagte Dash herausfordernd. „Besser nicht, ich will euch nicht verwirren." Erwiderte Up ihr. Die Party begann und alle hatten ihren Spaß, es wurde getrunken, gelacht, gesungen und alle Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich auf Start Up, nach einiger Zeit stand er etwas am Rande und beobachtete mit Zecora und Rarity das Kampftrinken das Fluttershy und Twilight angefangen hatte. „Trinkt, trinkt, trinkt!" Riefen Dash, Pinkie und Applejack als Twilight und Fluttershy ihre Gläser ansetzten. „Fluttershy wird sie fertig machen, sie hat eine unfassbare Toleranz für Alkohol." Sagte Rarity und trank ihren Schnaps aus, sie war auch schon nicht mehr nüchtern. „Kaum zu glauben." Sagte Zecora nur. „Das muss ich sehen." Meinte Up nur, auf einmal lehnte Rarity sich an ihn und strich ihm sanft über das gestreifte Fell. „Weißt du, dein Geruch ist berauschend, ich kann mich kaum zurückhalten." Sagte sie und ging näher an sein Ohr heran, sie knabberte sanft daran und wurde aufmerksam von Zecora beobachtet. „Ich denke nicht dass das eine gute Idee ist." Sagte er dem weißen Einhorn und setzte sein Glas an, Rarity flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und er spuckte entsetzt sein Getränk aus. „Ganz ruhig, huste alles aus." Sagte Zecora und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du so was machen würdest." Sagte Up keuchend zu dem Einhorn das lächelnd neben ihm stand. „Aber ich würde." Sagte Rarity nur und lächelte hintergründig. „Also, wollen wir zwei dann eine private Feier veranstalten?" Fragte sie darauf. „Besser nicht, du bist ziemlich angetrunken und ich will das nicht ausnutzen, vielleicht wenn du wieder nüchtern bist." Antwortete Up ihr. „Ach komm schon." Versuchte Rarity ihn zu überzeugen und warf sich ihm an den Hals. „Ist das normal?" Fragte Up an Zecora gerichtet. „Die Pheromone von uns Zebras können sehr potent sein, aber das solltet du eigentlich selbst wissen." Sagte Zecora darauf. „Ich habe bislang meinen Eigengeruch unterdrückt." Erwiderte Start Up ihr. „Verstehe, dann musst du dich erst daran gewöhnen." Sagte Zecora und holte sich ein neues Getränk. „Ich gebe auf." Sagte Twilight und kippte einfach von ihrem Stuhl. „Und der Sieger, mit einer ganze Flasche Stroh 80 Vorsprung, ist, Fluttershy!" Rief Applejack und das normalerweise so schüchterne Pegasus-Pony trank ihre Flasche aus, sie hatte sich die Flasche hochprozentiges einfach angesetzt und vollkommen leer getrunken. „Und jetzt fordere ich meinen Preis ein, ich hab es mir verdient." Sagte Fluttershy ungewöhnlich selbstbewusst, ein eindeutiges Zeichen das sie nicht mehr nüchtern war. Sie kam etwas wackelig auf Start Up zu und riss Rarity einfach von ihm los. „Was hätte ich eigentlich bekommen wenn ich gewonnen hätte?" Fragte Twilight unartikuliert und Fluttershy ging zu ihr zurück, das gelbe Pegasus-Pony beugte sich zu ihrer bewegungsunfähigen Freundin und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. „Scheiße, ich hätte das wirklich gerne erlebt." Meinte Twilight bedauernd. „Dann solltest du trinkfester werden." Riet Fluttershy ihr und begab sich zu Up zurück. „Und jetzt zu meinem Preis." Sagte sie und küsste ihn einfach, der Kuss wurde immer länger und inniger, und schließlich mussten Applejack und Dash die beiden trennen bevor sie übereinander herfielen. „Ich denke du hast genug Fluttershy, du solltet wohl besser nach hause gehen." Sagte AJ amüsiert. „Ich denke nicht." Sagte Fluttershy und riss sich von ihr los, sie stürzte auf Start Up zu und warf ihn einfach zu Boden. „Das könnte mir gefallen." Meinte er und Fluttershy biss ihn. „Ich denke nicht das ihr uns eine Show liefern braucht." Sagte Dash und hielt Fluttershy fest. „Ich hätte nichts dagegen." Wandte Zecora ein und alle sahen sie verwundert an, dem Zebra lief ein dünner Blutstreifen aus der Nase und sie lächelte. „Warum hast du Nasenbluten?" Wollte AJ wissen. „Einige Blutgefäße in meiner Nase sind sehr schwach und wenn mein Blutdruck steigt, kann es vorkommen das sie reißen." Antwortete Zecora ihr. „Das kann ich nachvollziehen." Sagte Up darauf und lachte. „Dash, lass mich los, ich habe gewonnen und lass mir meinen Preis nicht verwehren." Forderte Fluttershy und zappelte. „Ich denke du solltest nach hause gehen, es liegt auf meinem Weg und ich werde dich begleiten." Sagte Zecora und nahm Dash das zappelnde Pegasus-Pony ab, Fluttershy leistete zwar Widerstand, aber Zecora zog sie einfach hinter sich her. „Ich denke wir sollten dann Schluss machen." Sagte Applejack und sah Dash und Rarity an. „Schade, ich wollte eigentlich mit Start Up etwas allein sein." Meinte Rarity. „Das musst du wohl auf morgen verschieben." Sagte Dash ihr und ging mit dem weißen Einhorn davon, sie musste Rarity etwas stützen damit sie nicht umfiel. „Ihr Mädels vertragt echt eine Menge." Sagte Start Up und erhob sich vom Boden, seit Fluttershy ihn umgeworfen hatte, hatte er einfach so da gelegen. „Besonders Fluttershy, sie ist Lady Drink-a-Lot." Sagte AJ darauf und sah das Pinkie eine Flasche von dem Schnaps ansetzte den Fluttershy mitgebracht hatte, das pinke Pony trank etwas und setzte die Flasche wieder ab. „Das Zeug ist..." Fing sie an zu sagen und kippte dann um. „Ich bringe sie besser nach hause, wir sehen uns morgen." Verabschiedete Applejack sich und trug Pinkie davon, das pinke Party-Pony hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. „Ich werde dich wohl besser ins Bett bringen." Sagte Up und nahm Twilight auf den Rücken, dann trug er sie zu der erhöhten Schlafnische in dem Raum. „Danke, ich kann mich echt nicht mehr auf den Hufen halten." Bedanke Twilight sich und ließ alle Extremitäten hängen, ihre Federn kitzelten Start Up etwas im Nacken. „Du bist auch etwas betrunken." Sagte Twilight als sie merkte wie Up sich an der Wand entlang hangelte. „Ich hab zwar nicht an einem Kampftrinken teilgenommen, aber nüchtern bin ich auch nicht mehr." Erwiderte Up ihr und legte sie ins Bett, plötzlich zog Twilight ihn auf sich. „Ich hab ein paar interessante Sachen in einem Buch gelesen, du hilfst mir doch sicher das auszuprobieren." Sagte sie und bewegte ihre Hufe an ihm herunter. „Aber mit dem größten Vergnügen, Prinzessin." Sagte Up und küsste sie einfach, Twilight war derweil jenseits des Äquators beschäftigt und hielt auf einmal inne. „Was ist das denn?" Fragte sie schläfrig. „Nur ein kleines Intimpiercing, nimm die Hufe weg und ich zeige dir was ich damit machen kann." Sagte Start Up und bemerkte das sie eingeschlafen war. „Mist, ich hätte das Angebot von Rarity mal annehmen sollen." Meinte er nur und fiel neben sie, kurz darauf war er ebenfalls eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Tag, so gegen Mittag, erwachte Twilight und rollte sich auf den Rücken, der ganze Raum drehte sich für sie und ihr war furchtbar schlecht. „Ich werde Fluttershy nie wieder zu einem Kampftrinken herausfordern." Stöhnte sie kraftlos. „Das war schon was, das gerade diese schüchterne Stute so einen Zug drauf hat, meine Fresse." Meinte Start Up plötzlich und Twilight erstarrte. Twilight drehte den Kopf zur Seite und fand den gestreiften Pegasus neben sich liegen. „Himmel!" Rief sie und fiel polternd aus dem Bett. „Gut das du mich endlich losgelassen hast, ich dachte schon das du mich den ganzen Tag festhalten willst." Sagte Up und stand auf, er ging um das Bett herum und sah nach Twilight. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte er sie und sah besorgt auf sie herunter. „Warum bist du in meinem Bett?" Fragte sie verwirrt. „Du hast mich gestern ins Bett gezerrt, warst aber auch ziemlich besoffen." Antwortete Start Up ihr. „Wir haben doch nicht... ich meine... es ist doch nichts passiert, oder?" Stotterte Twilight und wurde rot. „Du bist eingeschlafen bevor irgendwas passieren konnte, dann hast du mich ergriffen und bis jetzt nicht losgelassen." Klärte Up sie auf. „Verstehe." Sagte Twilight nur, ob sie erleichtert war oder nicht konnte man nicht wirklich sagen. „Ich denke das es besser ist, wenn wir die ganze Sache einfach vergessen." Schlug Start Up vor. „Gute Idee." Stimmte Twilight ihm zu, „Aber ich würde gerne noch etwas schlafen." Sagte sie dann und krabbelte wieder ins Bett. „Soll ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?" Fragte Up scherzhaft. „Verschwinde." Sagte Twilight und warf verspielt ein Kissen nach ihm. Start Up ging lachend davon und Twilight lachte mit ihm, dann ließ sie sich in die verbleibenden Kissen fallen. „Eine Schande das ich mich nicht an viel von gestern erinnern kann." Dachte sie und schlief ein. Up kümmerte sich inzwischen um alles andere, er hatte die Party vom Vortag viel besser verkraftet als Twilight und wollte ihr deshalb ihre Ruhe gönnen. „Mal sehen wo dieser kleine Drache ist." Dachte er und ging los, Spike hatte wegen der Party gestern auf Sweetie Belle aufgepasst und deswegen auch bei Rarity die Nacht verbracht, dort ging Start Up hin. Start Up klopfte an der Tür zum Geschäft des weißen Einhorns und kurz darauf kam Rarity auch schon, sie sah ziemlich unordentlich aus und war nicht so gut frisiert wie sonst, die Party schien ihre Spuren hinterlassen zu haben. „Up, was kann ich für dich tun?" Fragte sie und lief etwas rot an. „Ich nehme nicht an das dein Angebot von gestern noch steht?" Fragte Up zurück und grinste. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich war etwas angetrunken und dein würziger Duft hat mich beinah um den Verstand gebracht, ich wollte dich nicht so in Verlegenheit bringen." Entschuldigte Rarity sich wortreich und errötete immer weiter. „Du hast dich wohl eher selbst in Verlegenheit gebracht, aber das macht nichts." Sagte Up darauf. „Außerdem steht dir das leichte Rot im Gesicht sehr gut." Sagte er dann und lächelte. „Also... ich..." Stotterte Rarity und spielte verlegen mit einer Strähne ihrer Mähne. „Außerdem siehst du immer so gut aus, selbst nach einer Party wie gestern." Fuhr er mit seinen Komplimenten fort und machte Rarity immer verlegener. „Also, wollen wir uns dann zum Abendessen treffen um später auf dein Angebot von gestern eingehen zu können?" Fragte er sie dann und Rarity sah aus als wenn sie gleich das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. „Du bist so charmant, aber ich denke nicht dass das angemessen wäre." Erwiderte Rarity ihm zögerlich. „War einen Versuch wert, außerdem habe ich so bewiesen das ich Mädels abschleppen kann." Sagte Up darauf. „Das war nur wegen dem was Dash gestern gesagt hatte?" Fragte Rarity und wirkte etwas verletzt. „Wenn du angenommen hättest, hätte ich dich natürlich zum Essen mitgenommen, aber weiter wäre ich nicht gegangen." Sagte Up ihr. „Wenn das so ist, dann würde ich deine Einladung vielleicht doch annehmen, wenn sie noch gilt." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Klar, ist kein Problem, ich werde die nächsten Tage alles nötige vorbereiten und sage dir dann bescheid." Sagte Up ihr. „Aber zum Punkt, ich wollte nur Spike abholen." Sagte er dann. „Natürlich doch, ich gehe ihn holen." Sagte Rarity und machte das auch, sie kam kurz darauf mit dem kleinen Drachen zurück. „Danke das du auf Sweetie aufgepasst hast." Bedankte sie sich bei ihm. „Das war doch nichts, ich helfe gerne." Sagte Spike bescheiden. „Komm schon, Twilight ist zwar noch nicht wieder ganz nüchtern, aber ich denke das wir trotzdem eine Menge zu tun haben." Sagte Up ihm und ging los. „Bin bereit." Sagte Spike und sprang ihm auf den Rücken, ruckartig blieb Start Up stehen und wandte sich Spike zu. „Entschuldige mal, sehe ich aus wie ein Lastenesel?" Fragte er verärgert. „Tut mir leid, war Reflex, Twilight trägt mich sonst auch immer und ich hatte einen Moment nicht gedacht das andere das vielleicht nicht mögen." Entschuldigte Spike sich und stieg von ihm ab. „Ich zum Beispiel, deine rauen Schuppen ruinieren mir das Fell." Sagte Start Up ärgerlich. „Wird nicht wieder vorkommen, garantiert." Versicherte Spike ihm und die beiden gingen zur Bibliothek zurück. „Sag mal Spike, habt ihr eine Nachtkerze?" Wollte Up wissen. „Eine was?" Fragte Spike verwirrt zurück. „Schon gut, ich weiß schon wo ich eine herbekommen kann, kümmere du dich um Twilight." Sagte Up darauf und ging an der Bibliothek weiter, Spike holte die Post und verschwand in dem Gebäude. Das Halbzebra ging zu dem Wolkenhaus in dem Rainbow Dash wohnte und flog zur Tür hoch, kurz nachdem er geklopft hatte, öffnete Dash ihm auch schon. „Tag auch Up, was ist los?" Fragte Dash und gähnte. „Du scheinst dich auch noch von der Party erholen zu müssen, deswegen mache ich es kurz, ich wollte dich nach einer Nachtkerze fragen." Sagte Up schnell. „Ich hab bestimmt noch eine, komm doch rein und ich suche sie schnell." Erwiderte Dash ihm und ließ ihn rein, während sie suchte, saß Start Up im Wohnzimmer und sah sich kurz um. „Ganz nett hier, ich frage mich warum meine Mutter sich nicht auch so ein Haus hat bauen lassen." Dachte er sich, dann kam Dash auch schon zurück. „Hier, ist die letzte die ich habe, muss wohl bald mal neue kaufen." Sagte sie und gab ihm eine schwarze Kerze. „Du weißt doch schon was für eine Affinität du hast, wofür brauchst du die noch?" Fragte Up verwundert. „Ich bin Chefin des Wetterdienstes, ich muss wissen was für eine Affinität meine Pegasi haben." Klärte Dash ihn auf. „Aber warte mal kurz, das wirst du auch brauchen." Sagte sie dann und gab ihm noch ein Buch. „Da stehen alle Affinitäten drin die es gibt, hilft dir wahrscheinlich." Sagte sie einfach. „Danke, das hilft wirklich, ich lass dich dann besser wieder allein." Verabschiedete Up sich und ging zur Bibliothek zurück. Als er den Hauptraum betrat, hörte er das jemand unter der Dusche war und sah Spike fragend an. „Twilight wollte duschen." Erklärte er nur. „Das hilft ihr wohl den Kater zu vertreiben." Sagte Up und stellte die Kerze auf. „Was hast du damit vor?" Fragte Spike als Start Up die Kerze entzündete. „Ich will herausfinden was für eine Affinität ich habe, das geht nur mit einer Nachtkerze." Klärte Up ihn auf und der kleine Drache sah wie die Flamme sich bläulich färbte. „Jetzt nur noch eine Feder suchen." Meinte Up und schlug die Flügel auf, er suchte nach einer lockeren Feder und fand doch keine. „Spike, kannst du eine lange Feder suchen und sie einfach zupfen?" Bat Up zögerlich. „Kannst du das nicht selbst?" Fragte Spike nur. „Ich glaube nicht, das tut nämlich weh." Antwortete Up ihm. „Na gut." Sagte Spike und suchte eine lange Feder, schnell fand er eine. „Ich zupfe dann mal." Kündigte der Drache an. „Sag mir das nicht, zupf einfach." Forderte Start Up in Erwartung des Schmerzes. „Na gut." Sagte Spike und zupfte einfach die Feder heraus, Up biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Scheiße, das tut vielleicht weh!" Jammerte er. „Da ist auch etwas Blut am Federkiel." Sagte Spike und reichte ihm die Feder. „Ich hätte ja warten können bis mir eh Federn ausfallen, aber ich will unbedingt wissen was für eine Affinität ich habe." Sagte Up darauf und hielt die Feder in die bläuliche Flamme. Als die Feder verbrannte, gab es eine kleine Verpuffung und ein kleiner Blitz entstand. „Interessant." Meinte Start Up und schlug das Buch auf das Dash ihm mitgegeben hatte, schnell fand er die entsprechende Seite. „Und, was hast du jetzt für eine Affinität?" Fragte Spike neugierig. „Meine Affinität ist Blitz, hab ich wohl von meiner Mutter." Sagte Up darauf. „Was macht ihr da?" Fragte Twilight und trat zu den beiden, ihre Mähne hing ihr noch etwas nass ins Gesicht und etwas tropften ihre Flügel noch. „Wir haben gerade herausgefunden was für eine Affinität ich habe." Antwortete Up ihr und sah sie kurz an. „Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich für eine Affinität?" Fragte er dann. „Keine Ahnung, hab mir noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Dann trockne dir die Flügel ab und gib mir eine Feder." Sagte Start Up und Twilight machte das auch. „Warte mal, ich glaube das ich unter der Dusche eine Feder verloren habe." Sagte sie und galoppierte ins Badezimmer, sie kam schnell zurück und hatte eine Feder dabei. „Hier, ich hab sie auch schon getrocknet." Sagte sie und reichte Up die lange Feder. „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen." Sagte Up und hielt die Feder in die Flamme, sie verbrannte und plötzlich gab es eine Lichtexplosion wie von einer Blendgranate. „Wahnsinn, du hast Lichtaffinität, aber bist ja auch eine Prinzessin." Sagte Up erstaunt. „Ist das besonders?" Fragte Twilight. „Das ist sogar noch seltener als Regenbogenaffinität, ich wusste nicht das heute noch irgendwer diese Affinität hat." Sagte Up ihr. „Das muss ich Dash erzählen, sie platzt bestimmt vor Neid." Meinte Twilight amüsiert. „Geh nur, ich hab noch genug Material um ein paar Artikel daraus zu machen." Sagte Up und löschte die Kerze wieder. „Die kannst du ihr ja dann auch gleich zurückbringen." Fuhr er fort. „Ich lege mich lieber noch etwas hin, die Party gestern war echt hart." Sagte Twilight darauf und legte sich auf eine Couch. Up schrieb auf seiner Schreibmaschine und wurde erst unterbrochen als Twilight zu schnarchen anfing, etwas irritiert sah er zu der schlafenden Prinzessin. „Nicht sehr königlich." Dachte er sich nur. „Ach Up, hab fast vergessen das Post für dich gekommen ist." Sagte Spike auf einmal und reichte ihm einen Brief. „Von wem, es weiß doch keiner das ich hier bin?" Fragte Start Up verwundert. „Als Absender steht hier Flash Point." Sagte Spike ihm. „Ach ja, meine Mutter, die weiß natürlich das ich hier bin." Sagte Start Up und öffnete den Brief. Er las sich den Brief durch und sprang dann plötzlich auf. „Scheiße!" Rief er und Twilight schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch, sie vergaß das sie auf der Couch lag und purzelte davon herunter. „Up, was ist denn los?" Fragte sie verwirrt und erhob sich wieder. „Meine Mutter ist krank, ich muss sofort nach Manehattan zurück." Sagte Up aufgeregt und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. „Lass deine Sachen einfach hier, wenn du nicht zurückkommen solltet, kann ich dir das zu schicken." Sagte Twilight und ging mit ihm los. „Ich kann dich nach Manehattan begleiten, so kannst du weiter deine Artikel schreiben." Bot sie ihm an. „Fast vergessen, ich nehme den von heute einfach mit und geben ihn in Manehattan direkt ab." Meinte Start Up und galoppierte schnell zur Bibliothek zurück, als er zurückkam, hatte er die Papiere aus seiner Schreibmaschine dabei. „Sollen wir fliegen, oder den Zug nehmen?" Fragte Twilight. „Mit dem Zug dauert das zu lange, und fliegen auch." Sagte Up ungeduldig. „Dann teleportiere ich uns einfach da hin." Sagte Twilight und tat das auch, die beiden materialisierten mitten auf einer Straße in Manehattan und mussten sofort einer Kutsche ausweichen. „Passt doch auf ihr Spinner!" Rief der Hengst der das Fahrzeug zog und galoppierte weiter. „Wir nehmen ein Taxi." Sagte Start Up und stellte sich auf die Straße, er blockierte einfach den Weg und eine der vielen Taxikutschen musste anhalten um ihn nicht über den Haufen zu fahren. „Einsteigen Prinzessin." Befahl Start Up ihr schon fast und Twilight setzte sich zu ihm in die Kutsche. „Villenviertel, Rosewood Avenue 100, ZACK, ZACK." Befahl Up dem Hengst der die Kutsche zog und sofort galoppierte der los. „Was hast du es denn so unglaublich eilig?" Fragte Twilight unwissend. „Meine Mutter hatte Gebärmutterhalskrebs, deswegen habe ich auch keine Geschwister, ich fürchte das der Krebs zurück ist." Antwortete Start Up ihr und wandte sich dem Taxifahrer zu. „Schneller." Ordnete er an. „Es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sagte Twilight beruhigend. „Ich hab seit Jahren Angst davor, ich mach mir immer Sorgen wenn sie krank ist." Erwiderte Start Up ihr, die Kutsche kam vor einem eingezäunten Gelänge zum stehen und Up wies den Hengst an zum Tor zu fahren, dort klingelte er sofort. „Flash Point Villa, was kann ich für sie tun?" Kam eine Stimme aus der Sprechanlage. „Sunflower, Start Up hier, mach das Tor auf." Sagte Up und das Tor öffnete sich, das Taxi fuhr durch die weitläufigen Parkanlagen zum Haupthaus und hielt davor, Up bezahlte für die Fahrt und Twilight starrte das Haus fassungslos an. „Das ist so riesig..." Setzte sie an und wurde von Up unterbrochen. „Das es schon seinen eigenen Kongressabgeordneten hat, das es seine eigene Vorwahl hat, ich kenne die ganzen Sprüche schon alle." Sagte Up genervt. „Das wollte ich nicht sagen, ich wollte sagen das es so groß ist, das ich mich wohl verlaufen würde." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht so angehen, aber ich hab in meinem Leben schon eine Menge dumme Sprüche gehört und nach einer gewissen Zeit hat man alles schon gehört und es geht einem etwas auf die Nerven." Entschuldigte Start Up sich. „Außerdem machst du dir Sorgen, du brauchst dich also nicht entschuldigen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Deswegen sollten wir wohl auch langsam mal reingehen." Schlug Up vor und betrat die Villa. „Willkommen zurück Master Start Up, es ist mir eine Freude sie wieder hier begrüßen zu dürfen." Sagte eine hellgrüne Einhorn-Stute etwas steif, sie trug ein weißes Hemd, darüber ein schlichtes schwarzes Jackett und hatte ihre blonde Mähne streng nach hinten gekämmt und in einem engen Knoten zusammengebunden. „Und euch begrüße ich natürlich mit allem gebotenen Respekt, Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle." Begrüßte sie Twilight und verneigte sich leicht. „Danke Sunflower, es ist schön wieder zuhause zu sein." Sagte Up nur. „Ich kann leider nicht bleiben, Madam Flash Point hat mir wichtige Botengänge aufgetragen, aber ich habe dafür Sorge getragen das Minerva allen ihrer Wünsche gerecht wird." Sagte Sunflower. „Sie sollte bald hier eintreffen." Fügte sie hinzu und verließ die Villa. „Wer war das denn?" Fragte Twilight und sah dem grünen Einhorn kurz nach. „Das ist Sunflower, sie ist unser Chefdienstmädchen seit ihre Mutter zurückgetreten ist, früher als Fohlen haben wir immer zusammen gespielt und als Teenager sogar kurz eine Beziehung gehabt, aber das ist nicht so wichtig." Sagte Start Up nur, kurz darauf kam eine andere Stute, sie trug die übliche Diensmädchenuniform. „Master Up, wir schön sie wieder hier begrüßen zu dürfen, was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragte sie pflichtbewusst, Twilight schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf. „Arbeiten hier nur so lächerlich attraktive Stuten?" Fragte sie sich. „Sag mir zu erst wo meine Eltern sind." Bat Start Up das Dienstmädchen. „Ihr werter Vater ist zur Zeit auf Reisen in seiner Heimat, und ihre Mutter ist in ihrem Arbeitszimmer und wünscht nicht gestört zu werden." Antwortete Minerva ihm. „Aber sie ist krank, sie sollte dann nicht arbeiten." Wandte Up ein. „Sie hat nur eine leichte Erkältung, machen sie sich keine Sorgen." Erwiderte Minerva ihm und Up war sofort erleichtert. „Ein Glück." Sagte er nur. „Komm mit Twilight, lass uns dich erstmal im Musikzimmer unterbringen, ich muss dann mit meiner Mutter sprechen." Sagte er dann und führte Twilight in ein großes Nebenzimmer, darin standen ein Klavier, eine Harfe und diverse andere Musikinstrumente, Minerva folgte den beiden und blieb neben der Tür stehen. „Setze dich und lass dir was zu essen bringen, ich denke das es etwas dauert mit meiner Mutter zu sprechen." Sagte er dem Alicorn und setzte sie an den schlichten Tisch mittig im Zimmer. „Ich soll hier warten?" Fragte Twilight nur. „Nur kurz, ich werde mich beeilen, Minerva wird sich um alle deine Bedürfnisse kümmern." Sagte Up ihr, dann wandte er sich der blauen Einhorn-Stute zu. „Minerva, sag bitte meiner Mutter das ich sie sehen will, und bringe der Prinzessin was auch immer sie möchte." Wies er sie an und ging los. „Ich werde sofort bei ihr anrufen." Sagte Minerva als Start Up an ihr vorbeikam und wandte sich dem Telefon zu das hinter ihr an der Wand hing. „Madam Flash Point, ihr Sohn wünscht sie zu sprechen und ist auf dem Weg zu ihnen." Sagte das Dienstmädchen über die interne Leitung zu ihrer Arbeitgeberin und legte wieder auf. „Kann ich euch etwas bringen Prinzessin?" Fragte sie dann zuvorkommend an Twilight gerichtet. „Kannst du einen Kräutertee und ein Käsesandwich für mich holen?" Fragte Twilight zögerlich. „Aber natürlich doch Prinzessin." Sagte Minerva und nahm sich wieder das Telefon von der Wand, sie gab die Bestellung für Twilight auf und berichtete dann. „Der Koch wird das in wenigen Minuten zubereitet haben." Sagte das blaue Einhorn zu Twilight. „Kann Start Up eines der Instrumente hier spielen?" Fragte Twilight als ihr Blick über die Ansammlung von Musikinstrumenten schweifte. „Master Up beherrscht die Harfe schon beinah virtuos." Antwortete das Dienstmädchen ihr. „Sei ehrlich, ist er wirklich so gut?" Fragte Twilight erstaunt. „Master Up hat gelernt die Harfe zu spielen als er vier Jahre alt wurde, seitdem hat er gelernt sogar seine Flügel zu benutzen um die Saiten zu zupfen, er beherrscht es wirklich sehr gut." Erzählte Minerva ihr, das Telefon klingelte und sie ging ran. „Bitte entschuldigt mich Prinzessin, aber ihre Bestellung ist fertig, ich bringen ihnen das sofort." Sagte sie dann, verneigte sich höflich und ging los. „Er spielt Harfe, das hat er gar nicht erzählt." Dachte Twilight und ging näher an das Instrument heran, sie sah sich die sehr teuer erscheinende Harfe sehr genau an und zupfte kurz an einer der Saiten. Das Dienstmädchen brachte ihr eine Kanne Tee und das erbetene Sandwich, Twilight setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und sah sich das Sandwich genau an. „Ich hoffe es geht in Ordnung das der Koch ein Mehrkornbrot genommen hat." Sagte das Dienstmädchen nur. „Das ist in Ordnung, ich dachte nur das ein Sternekoch es etwas ansehnlicher gestalten würde." Meinte Twilight. „Wenn es nicht ihren Erwartungen entsprechen sollte, kann ich es auch zurückbringen und den Koch ein neues belegen lassen, ihr müsst es nur sagen." Sagte Minerva zuvorkommend. „Nein, das ist wirklich nicht nötig." Sagte Twilight sofort und wurde etwas rot, sie hatte nicht andeuten wollen das etwas nicht stimmte. „Wie ihr wünscht." Sagte das Dienstmädchen nur. „Wünscht ihr etwas Musik?" Fragte sie Twilight dann. „Es geht schon, mach dir nicht so viel Arbeit." Sagte Twilight darauf und aß das Sandwich, der Tee war auch genau nach ihrem Geschmack und sie genoss es richtig. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kam Start Up zurück und schickte das Dienstmädchen weg. „Meiner Mutter geht es gut, aber sie arbeitet sich irgendwann noch zu Tode, sie sollte sich schonen." Sagte er und setzte sich zu Twilight. „Unglaublich das du hier aufgewachsen bist, das Haus ist so groß und sauber, nicht zu vergessen die Dienstmädchen, der Koch und was ich mir sonst noch an Bediensteten vorstellen kann, das ist der pure Luxus." Sagte Twilight und sah sich nochmal um. „Du bist es wahrscheinlich gewohnt in Luxus versenkt zu werden, so als Prinzessin und so." Sagte Up darauf. „Gerade nicht, ich denke das Celestia und Luna einfach nicht das Geld erübrigen können um sich so etwas leisten zu können." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Na ja, vielleicht hast du recht." Sagte Up nur. „Aber Twilight." Sagte er dann und das Alicorn sah ihn fragend an. „Danke das du mitgekommen bist und mit meiner Hektik zurecht gekommen bist, ich weiß das ich nicht einfach bin in solchen Situationen." Bedankte er sich bei ihr. „Das macht nichts, ich weiß wie das ist." Sagte Twilight verständnisvoll. „Ich muss das wiedergutmachen, lass mich dich durchs Haus und über die Ländereien führen." Sagte Up. „Aber vorher, hätte ich gerne das du etwas auf der Harfe spielst." Bat Twilight und lächelte. „Minerva hat dir das erzählt." Meinte Start Up und lächelte ebenfalls. „Erst nachdem ich gefragt hatte, ich war neugierig." Sagte Twilight. „Na gut, aber nur kurz, so gut bin ich nicht." Sagte Up und setzte sich an die Harfe. Mit den Vorderhufen fing er an eine liebliche Melodie zu spielen und Twilight hörte fasziniert zu, sie schloss die Augen und lauschte gespannt seinem Harfenspiel, auf einmal klang es als wenn eine zweite Harfe gespielt werden würde und Twilight sah erstaunt zu Start Up, zusätzlich zu seinen Hufen hatte er die Flügel genommen und spielte wahrhaft virtuos auf dem Instrument. „Das ist wunderschön." Dachte Twilight fasziniert und sah ihm zu, langsam legte sie sich auf den Tisch und hörte sich das atemberaubende Harfenspiel an, sie versank immer mehr in der Melodie. „Twilight, wach auf, du kannst hier nicht schlafen." Hörte sie Start Up und schreckte hoch, sie war tatsächlich eingeschlafen. „Ich sagte doch das ich nicht gut bin, und dann langweilst du dich so sehr das du einschläfst." Sagte Up deprimiert. „Ich hab mich nicht gelangweilt, es war nur so beruhigend und entspannend, du kannst wirklich gut spielen." Erklärte Twilight sich und wurde rot. „Denkst du wirklich?" Fragte Up unsicher. „Wirklich, du bist unfassbar gut." Sagte sie und gab ihm einen schüchternen Kuss. „Das ist dafür das du mir den Himmel näher gebracht hast." Sagte sie nur. „War mir ein Vergnügen." Sagte Up und wurde etwas rot. „Lass uns dann jetzt die Tour machen." Sagte Twilight. „Ich hab eine bessere Idee, komm einfach mit." Sagte Up und führte Twilight durch das gewaltige Haus, er stoppte vor einer Tür und deutete Twilight einzutreten, was sie auch tat. „Unglaublich." Meinte sie fassungslos, sie fand sich in einem Ankleidezimmer das mit schönen Kleidern nur so angefüllt war, bis unter die Decke reichten die Kleiderstangen. „Such dir eines aus." Forderte Start Up sie auf. „Wofür?" Fragte Twilight neugierig. „Das erfährst du noch, such dir erstmal ein Kleid aus." Erwiderte Up kryptisch. „Wo kommen die her?" Wollte Twilight wissen und sah sich die Kleider an. „Die gehören eigentlich meiner Mutter, aber die in dem Raum hier hat sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr getragen, deshalb kannst du dir eines aussuchen." Erklärte Up. „In dem Raum?" Fragte Twilight schockiert. „Einfach nicht dran denken, meine Familie ist lächerlich reich." Sagte Up und Twilight fand ein Kleid das ihr gefiel. „Ich denke dass ich das hier nehme, es wirkt recht schlicht." Sagte sie und hielt sich das Kleidungsstück an, es war nur etwas klein für sie. „Das Kleid ist aus der Seide einer Seidenraupe die nur alle 10 Jahre geerntet werden kann, aber es steht dir sehr gut, lass uns nur schnell zum Schneider gehen und das für dich ändern lassen." Sagte Start Up und führte Twilight zu dem Schneider den seine Mutter beschäftigte. „Ihr habt einen eigenen Schneider hier?" Fragte das Alicorn erstaunt. „Wir haben so gut wie alles." Sagte Start Up nur und brachte Twilight zu dem Hengst in dem Raum. „Taylor, können sie ein Kleid für meine Begleitung ändern?" Fragte Up den weißen Erdpony-Hengst. „Aber natürlich Master Up." Sagte Taylor und wandte sich dem Halbzebra zu, dann erst sah er Twilight. „Ich verstehe, ich soll ein Kleid für die Prinzessin ändern, es wird mir eine wahre Freude sein." Sagte er dann und Twilight gab ihm das Kleid. „Prinzessin, ich fürchte das es etwas knapp werden wird, es ist einfach nicht so viel Material vorhanden." Sagte er nach einem kurzen Blick. „Das macht nichts." Sagte Twilight nur. „Wie ihr wünscht, aber lasst mich schnell eure Maße nehmen." Meinte Taylor und maß Twilight kurz aus. „Ich werde etwa eine Stunde brauchen, ich lasse nach euch schicken wenn ich fertig bin." Sagte der Schneider dann. „Danke Taylor, sie sind echt der beste." Bedanke Up sich und ging mit Twilight wieder. „Und was machen wir in der Zwischenzeit?" Fragte Twilight ihn. „Wir könnten in das Poolhaus gehen und einen netten Wein trinken." Schlug Up vor. „Dann führe den Weg." Sagte Twilight und Start Up führte sie zu dem Haus am Rande des Grundstücks. Die beiden setzten sich ins erstaunlich geräumige Wohnzimmer und Start Up ging in die Küche um eine Flasche Wein zu holen. „Willst du einen Rotwein, oder lieber einen Weißwein?" Fragte er das Alicorn. „Lieber einen Weißwein." Antwortete Twilight und Up kam zurück, er hatte eine staubige Flasche Wein dabei. „Das ist leider der letzte Weißwein, eine 2000 Bits Flasche." Sagte er und entkorkte die Flasche. „2000 Bits?" Fragte Twilight fassungslos. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich hole mir später aus dem Lager meiner Mutter mehr." Sagte Up und schenkte den Wein ein. „Na dann, auf einen hoffentlich schönen Abend." Sagte Up und hob sein Glas. „Ich weiß nicht was du vor hast, aber ich habe da so ein Gefühl." Meinte Twilight und die beiden stießen an. „Aber sag mal, du hast gesagt das deine Familie lächerlich reich ist, nur durch den Pony Express?" Fragte sie dann. „Wir haben nicht nur die eine Zeitung, da wären noch ein Dutzend Radio und Fernsehsender, nicht zu vergessen dutzende andere Zeitschriften, wir haben eine menge davon." Erwiderte Up ihr. „Verstehe." Sagte Twilight und lächelte etwas. „Weißt du schon was du machen wirst wenn du mit den Artikeln über mich fertig bist?" Wollte sie dann wissen. „Ich denke das ich meine Mutter bitte mir einen Job bei Playpony zu geben, dort wollte ich schon immer arbeiten." Sagte Up darauf. „Celestia und Luna bekommen andauernd Anfragen für dieses spezielle Magazin zu posieren, aber sie lehnen ständig ab." Sagte Twilight und setzte ihr Glas ab. „Eigentlich würde ich gerne mal dort abgedruckt werden." Sagte sie und stand auf, sie wanderte etwas durch das Wohnzimmer und blieb vor einem großen Foto stehen, es zeigte eine Landschaft die vom Regen durchnässt war und die Gewitterwolken hingen noch darüber, aus den Wolken schienen goldene Sonnenstrahlen wie Wegweiser eines Gottes. „Das ist ein wirklich schönes Foto." Meinte sie und sah dann von wem es aufgenommen wurde. „Ich weiß, hat einen Preis an meiner Schule gewonnen, aber ich hätte die Belichtung besser einstellen können, ist das einzige was ich bereue." Sagte Up und stellte sich neben sie. „Ich habe gerade eine verrückte Idee, lass uns doch mal ein paar Fotos machen, so wie im Playpony." Schlug Twilight vor. „Wirklich, du meintest das ernst, du würdest wirklich dafür posieren?" Fragte Start Up erstaunt. „Lass uns das einfach machen." Forderte Twilight ihn auf. „Okay, dann lass mich mal überlegen." Sagte Up und ging kurz um sie herum. „Ich denke das die attraktive Bibliothekarin gut zu dir passen würde." Sagte er und die beiden fingen an ein paar Fotos zu machen, Twilight posierte in manchmal sehr eindeutigen Posen. Sie hatte sich eine Brille auf die Nase gesetzt und für manche Bilder sogar ihre Mähne neu gestaltet, noch besser wurde es als sie sich ein Hemd von Up lieh und darin verspielte Pose annahm. Schließlich ließen die beiden die Bilder ausdrucken und Twilight sah sie sich genau an. „Ich denke das ich die Bilder hier behalten werden, auf den anderen sieht man zu viel." Sagte sie und hatte einen kleinen Stapel Bilder zusammengestellt. „Dann werde ich die anderen vernichten." Sagte Start Up und wollte das tun, Twilight hinderte ihn daran. „Die kannst du behalten, ich bestehe darauf." Sagte sie und lächelte wissend. „Oh, okay, dann behalte ich sie." Sagte Up etwas verlegen und legte die Bilder in eine Schublade. Später war das Kleid für Twilight geändert und sie ging mit Start Up zu einigen hochklassigen Veranstaltungen in Manehattan, Up trug einen schlichten schwarzen Anzug und sah darin sehr gut aus. Erst spät in der Nacht kamen die beiden wieder und Up ließ ein Gästezimmer im Haupthaus für sie vorbereiten, an der Tür verabschiedeten sich die beiden. „Es war ein wirklich schöner Abend, eine Filmpremiere, dann ein Abendessen im besten Lokal der Stadt und als letztes den Spaziergang durch euren Privatpark, aber am meisten hat mir die Gesellschaft gefallen." Sagte Twilight zufrieden. „Du hast mich nach hause begleitet und mir Mut zugesprochen, dafür musste ich dir einfach danken." Sagte Up darauf. „Trotzdem, das war der schönste Abend den ich je hatte." Sagte Twilight und zog ihn an seiner Krawatte zu sich heran, sie küsste ihn lang und innig. „Aber wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen." Sagte sie dann und schloss lächelnd die Tür, sie wusste das sie ihn einfach hängen ließ. „War es wirklich, aber es hätte mehr werden können." Dachte Up sich und ging zu seinem Haus. Am nächsten Tag reisten die beiden wieder ab und Twilight fand es enttäuschend das sie seine Mutter nicht kennenlernen konnte, aber das musste auf ein andermal verschoben werden.

Die nächsten drei Monate vergingen relativ ereignislos und Start Up schrieb seine Artikel, zwischen ihm und Twilight entwickelte sich etwas mit dem keiner der beiden gerechnet hatte. „Twilight, du weißt das ich morgen gehen muss, oder?" Fragte Up als er neben Twilight erwachte. „Ich weiß, aber ich denke das wir noch etwas Zeit zusammen verbringen sollten, wir sind uns so nah gekommen und ich halte es für angebracht den nächsten Schritt zu gehen." Sagte Twilight darauf und zog ihn an sich heran. „Ich weiß nicht, wir haben die letzten Tage zwar im selben Bett geschlafen, aber ich halte es für unangebracht das ich eine intime Beziehung zu einer Prinzessin anfangen." Meinte Up unsicher. „Das ist egal." Sagte Twilight und streichelte ihm im Nacken. „Twilight, du bist ein wunderschönes Alicorn, gebildet, verständnisvoll, gütig und so attraktiv wie es sich für eine Prinzessin gehört, aber ich bin nur eine unbedeutender Pegasus, und nicht mal ein ganzer, ich bin zur Hälfte Zebra." Sagte Up und stand auf, etwas unsicher ging er vor dem Bett auf und ab. „Es schickt sich einfach nicht das jemand wie du, mit jemandem wie mir eine Beziehung führt, das geht einfach nicht." Sagte er dann und wandte sich ab. „Aber was ist wenn ich das will?" Fragte Twilight. „Die Öffentlichkeit würde das nicht gutheißen, oder verstehen." Sagte Up nur. „Vielleicht hast du recht, aber ich bin bereit das Risiko einzugehen." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Vielleicht hast aber auch du recht, lass uns später darüber reden, ich muss etwas erledigen." Sagte Up und ließ sie allein. Bis zum Abend sah sie ihn nicht wieder und ging etwas durch die Stadt um nachzudenken, ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als sie Zecora und Fluttershy zusammen durch die Stadt gehen sah. „Seit wann sind die beiden denn so gute Freunde?" Wunderte Twilight sich, auf einmal küssten sich die zwei und Twilight ging sprach und achtlos weiter, sie war so erstaunt das sie gegen eine sich plötzlich öffnende Tür stieß und ihr Horn sich hinein bohrte. „Hey, pass doch auf, dein beschissenes Horn hat meine Tür zerstört, du dämliches, rücksichtsloses Einho..." Setzte der Besitzer der Tür an und bemerkte dann Twilight. „Nur zu, sprich weiter." Sagte Twilight und zog ihr Horn aus dem Holz. „Bitte entschuldigt Prinzessin, ich habe euch nicht gesehen." Entschuldigte sich der Hengst verlegen. „Schicken sie mir die Rechnung." Sagte Twilight nur noch und galoppierte zu Fluttershy herüber. „Fluttershy, was war das gerade, warum hat Zecora dich geküsst?" Fragte Twilight ihre Freundin verwirrt. „Wenn du genau hingesehen hättest, dann wäre dir aufgefallen das ich sie geküsst habe." Sagte Fluttershy und lächelte. „Ist da irgendwas das ich wissen müsste?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „Weißt du, nach der Party vor drei Monaten, Zecora hat mich nach hause gebracht und..., sagen wir es so, sie ist erst am nächsten Tag wieder gegangen." Erklärte Fluttershy zurückhaltend und lächelte wissend. „Das ist eine ziemliche Überraschung." Meinte Twilight erstaunt. „Ich weiß, ihr dachtet bestimmt das ich und Dash was am laufen haben, aber Dash hat kein Interesse an anderen Stuten." Sagte Fluttershy. „Das kommt wirklich als große Überraschung." Sagte Twilight nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du und Zecora habt jetzt also wirklich eine Beziehung?" Fragte sie ihre Freundin dann. „Hätte ich mir auch nicht träumen lassen, aber es ist so." Erwiderte Fluttershy ihr und wurde etwas rot. „Ich hab also recht, wirklich, ganz im Ernst?" Fragte Twilight fassungslos. „Wusstest du das sie nach Zimt riecht?" Meinte Fluttershy nur und lächelte. „Das ist eine Information die ich nicht gebraucht habe." Sagte Twilight unschlüssig. „Wie auch immer, wir können uns nachher noch darüber unterhalten." Sagte Fluttershy und wollte abheben, Twilight hielt sie noch kurz auf. „Was meinst du damit?" Fragte sie und zog Fluttershy auf den Boden zurück. „Up hat uns alle eingeladen, deswegen ist Zecora auch losgegangen um noch etwas zu holen." Erklärte Fluttershy ihr. „Warum hat er euch eingeladen?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Keine Ahnung, das hatte er nicht gesagt." Antwortete Fluttershy ihr und löste sich von ihr. „Bis gleich dann." Verabschiedete sie sich und flog davon. „Ich muss mit ihm reden." Dachte Twilight und flog so schnell wie möglich zur Bibliothek zurück, sie fand die anderen schon davor stehen. „Was macht ihr denn hier?" Fragte Twilight ihre Freundinnen. „Up hat uns eingeladen, ich denke er will noch eine letzte Party machen bevor er wieder abreist." Sagte Pinkie und hüpfte umher. „Da hatte ich gar nicht dran gedacht, das könnte es wirklich sein." Meinte Twilight. „Fluttershy fehlt noch, wo sie nur bleibt?" Fragte Applejack und sah sich um, kurz darauf kam Zecora und Fluttershy landete nur Augenblicke später. „Dann sind wir ja alle da, lasst uns reingehen." Sagte Dash und die sieben betraten die Bibliothek, Start Up hatte einen Tisch mit Speisen und Getränken gedeckt und eine Harfe aufgestellt. „Schön das ihr da seid, ich wollte an meinem letzten Tag nochmal alle hier versammeln." Begrüßte Up die Gruppe. „Ist uns eine Freude." Sagte Applejack. „Ihr habt mir sehr geholfen meine Artikel zu schreiben, dafür wollte ich mich bedanken." Sagte Up und trat näher. „Ich habe für euch alle etwas besorgt das euch bestimmt gefallen wird." Sagte er und übergab einen kleinen Beutel an Applejack. „Das sind spezielle Apfelsamen, resistent gegen Schädlinge und sehr ertragreich." Erklärte Up ihr. „Danke, das ist so nett." Bedankte AJ sich. „Rarity, morgen bekommst du eine Lieferung Stoffe, ich denke du wirst wissen was du damit machst." Sagte er dem weißen Einhorn dann. „Was für Stoffe?" Fragte Rarity neugierig. „Etwas Seide, Kaschmir, so was alles." Erklärte Up ihr. „Fluttershy, du hast mir gesagt das du etwas Geldprobleme hast, ich möchte dir da helfen." Sagte er dem gelben Pegasus-Pony und überreichte ihr einen Scheck. „Das ist aber eine Menge Geld." Meinte Fluttershy als sie die Zahl darauf sah. „Das war die kleinste Summe die ich mir vorstellen konnte." Sagte Up scherzhaft. „Das ist für dich Pinkie, ich habe den Koch meiner Eltern gebeten diese Pralinen für dich zu machen." Machte Up mit seinen Geschenken weiter und gab dem pinken Pony eine Schachtel. „Danke." Sagte Pinkie einfach und sah sich die Süßwaren an. „Hier Dash, hab ich für dich geholt als wir uns die Show der Wonderbolts angesehen haben." Sagte Up und reichte ihr die Dauerkarte die er vor einiger Zeit gekauft hatte. „Eine Dauerkarte!" Rief Dash außer sich vor Freude. „Für alle Vorstellungen von jetzt, bis zum Ende der Zeit." Erklärte Start Up ihr. „Zecora, ich weiß das du dir nicht viel aus materiellem Besitz machst, deswegen möchte ich gerne sagen das es mir eine Freude wäre mit dir in Kontakt zu bleiben." Sagte er dann zu dem Zebra. „Es wäre mir eine Freude." Erwiderte Zecora nur. „Na gut, dann amüsiert euch jetzt, ich habe ein paar einfache Speisen zubereitet und hoffe das ihr es mögen werdet." Sagte Start Up und deutete auf den Tisch mit dem Essen. „PARTY!" Rief Pinkie und alle stürzten sich auf das Essen, nur Twilight nicht. „Bekomme ich denn nichts?" Fragte sie das Halbzebra enttäuscht. „Doch natürlich, sogar etwas ganz besonderes." Sagte Up und setzte sich an die Harfe, mit den Vorderhufen fing er an die Saiten zu zupfen und als eine sehr schöne Melodie erklang, wandten sich ihm die anderen zu und lauschten. „Ich nenne es Spring Sparkle." Sagte Up und nahm die Flügel dazu. Die sieben Stuten hörten gespannt seinem Spiel zu und versanken darin regelrecht. „Das ist so schön." Meinte Rarity sprachlos. „Ich habe noch nie etwas so wunderbares gehört." Schwärmte sogar Rainbow Dash. Der restliche Abend verlief sehr ruhig, nicht zu Letzt da Start Up mit der Harfe für die musikalische Untermalung sorgte und später löste sich die Gruppe auf, Fluttershy und Zecora gingen zusammen und die andere sahen dem ungewöhnlichen Paar verwundert hinterher. „Geht da was zwischen den beiden?" Fragte Dash verwirrt. „Das habe ich auch erst heute herausgefunden." Sagte Twilight nur. „Das ist toll." Sagte Pinkie und kicherte kurz. „Es war eine sehr schöne Abschiedsfeier, es hat echt Spaß gemacht." Sagte Rarity. „Ich wollte mich angemessen von euch allen verabschieden, ohne euch alle hätte ich nicht so viele Sachen über Twilight schreiben können." Sagte Start Up darauf. „Na ja, wir müssen dann jetzt gehen, hoffe du besuchst uns mal." Sagte Applejack und umarmte den gestreiften Pegasus freundschaftlich. „Wird sich bestimmt einrichten lassen." Sagte Up und verabschiedete sich von den anderen auf die gleiche Art. Er ging mit Twilight in die Bibliothek zurück und das lila Alicorn suchte kurz nach Spike, sie fand ihn allerdings nicht. „Ich habe Spike als Fohlensitter zu Rarity geschickt und ihm gesagt das er erst am Morgen zurückkommen braucht." Klärte Start Up sie auf. „Dann ist ja gut." Sagte Twilight nur und wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Was du auf der Harfe gespielt hast, das war wunderschön." Sagte sie dann. „Hab ich extra für dich komponiert." Sagte Up ihr. „Das ist so süß, noch nie hat jemand für mich ein Musikstück geschrieben." Sagte Twilight entzückt und küsste ihn. „Twilight, denkst du wirklich das eine Beziehung zwischen uns funktionieren kann?" Fragte Up unsicher. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich bin bereit es zu testen." Antwortete Twilight ihm. „Und jetzt komm, ich will wissen was du mit diesem Piercing machen kannst." Forderte sie und zog ihn zum Bett. „Ich dachte schon du fragst nie." Meinte Start Up und die zwei ließen seinen letzten Tag zu etwas besonderem werden. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Twilight und fand den gestreiften Pegasus nicht wie erwartet neben sich, dafür lag auf dem Nachttisch ein Briefumschlag und sie las sich sofort durch was in dem Brief stand. „Tut mir leid das ich nicht warten konnte bis du aufwachst, ich muss zu einer bestimmten Zeit zurück in Manehattan sein und wollte dich nicht wecken, ich hoffe du schreibst mir, oder kommst sogar mal zu Besuch." Hatte Start Up geschrieben. „Ich werde ihn auf jeden Fall besuchen gehen." Beschloss Twilight darauf.

Die nächsten Monate reiste Twilight jede Woche nach Manehattan und blieb immer zwei Tage dort, als sie eines Tages mal wieder dort hin wollte, rief Prinzessin Celestia sie nach Canterlot und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als in die Hauptstadt zu reisen. Twilight kam im Palast an und wurde sofort von Celestia und Luna begrüßt. „Twilight, schön das du kommen konntest." Sagte Celestia. „Du hast gesagt das es wichtig ist." Erwiderte Twilight ihr nur etwas verstimmt. „Stimmt etwas nicht?" Fragte Luna darauf. „Ich hatte eigentlich etwas vor, aber das kann auch warten." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen das du die letzten vier Monate jede Woche nach Manehattan gereist bist, hat das einen bestimmten Grund?" Wollte Celestia wissen. „Hat es, aber ich fühle mich nicht verpflichtet dir diesen Grund offenzulegen." Sagte Twilight verschlossen. „Ich hoffe doch sehr das Start Up nicht dieser Grund ist." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Und wenn es so wäre?" Fragte Twilight. „Du solltest dich nicht mit so einem abgeben, halte dich lieber an reinrassige Ponys." Sagte Celestia und Twilight sah sie schon fast schockiert an. „Was willst du damit sagen?" Fragte Twilight sie. „Ich muss dich noch in weitere königliche Pflichten einweihen die du jetzt hast." Sagte Celestia nur und ging nicht weiter darauf ein. „Na gut, ich höre." Sagte Twilight misstrauisch. „Als Prinzessin bist du dazu verpflichtet ein gutes Beispiel für die Bevölkerung zu sein, deswegen würde ich dir gerne ein paar sehr nette junge Hengste vorstellen, ich denke sowieso das du bereit bist eine Beziehung anzufangen." Erklärte Celestia darauf. „Dann kann ich es ja sagen, ich bin dir weit voraus." Sagte Twilight mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Luna hektisch den Kopf schüttelte, doch es war zu spät. „Sag mir aber jetzt nicht das du mit diesem Halbblut von Zebrabastard eine Beziehung angefangen hast?" Fragte Celestia entsetzt. „In der Tat, so ist es." Bestätigte Twilight ihr das. „Schwester, misch dich da nicht ein." Sagte Luna beschwichtigend. „Luna, halt dich da raus." Sagte Celestia scharf. „Und jetzt zu dir Twilight, du beendest die Sache sofort, eine Prinzessin darf einfach nicht mit so einem zusammen sein." Befahl sie ihrer besten Schülerin dann. „Und warum nicht?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Weil er nicht mal ein reinrassiges Pony ist, deswegen." Sagte Celestia nur. „Es war deine Idee das er mich sechs Monate begleiten soll, so habe ich ihn kennen und lieben gelernt, also bist du die letzte die sich beschweren darf." Sagte Twilight beleidigt. „Ich habe nicht gesagt das du mit ihm eine Beziehung anfangen sollst, er sollte nur etwas über dich schreiben." Sagte Celestia erbost. „Ich hatte das nicht unbedingt geplant, aber es ist passiert." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Ich befehle dir trotzdem das zu beenden." Sagte Celestia. „Nein." Sagte Twilight einfach nur darauf. „Ich habe dich zu einer Prinzessin gemacht, und ich kann dich auch wieder zu einem normalen Pony machen." Drohte Celestia ihr an. „Nein, kannst du nicht, ich habe dieses Recht von Geburt an gehabt, du hättest mir das eigentlich nicht einmal verheimlichen dürfen, aber ich sehe davon ab Reparationen zu verlangen, weil wir Freunde sind." Sagte Twilight selbstsicher. „Wenn ihr mich dann entschuldigen würdet, mein Freund erwartet mich." Sagte sie schließlich und teleportierte sich davon. „Schwester, lass es einfach gut sein." Riet Luna ihrer Schwester und ging. „Ich muss etwas anderes versuchen." Dachte Celestia und ließ ihren Plan anrollen.

Ein paar Tage später war Twilight gerade abgereist und Start Up hatte sich nochmal hingelegt. „Ich liebe es wenn Twilight mich besuchen kommt." Meinte er und streckte sich auf der Designercouch aus. „Ich liebe sie." Schoss ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf und er erstarrte kurz. „Der Gedanke kam plötzlich." Meinte er unschlüssig. „Aber so ist es nun mal, ich muss ihr dass das nächste mal wenn sie da ist sagen, hoffentlich empfindet sie auch so." Beschloss er und wollte noch etwas entspannen, seine Pläne wurden durchkreuzt als es an der Tür klopfte. „Komisch, man hat mir gar keinen Besuch angekündigt." Dachte Up und ging an die Tür, davor stand ein weißer Einhorn-Hengst mit blauer Mähne. Nur Augenblicke nachdem Start Up die Tür offen hatte, griff der Einhorn-Hengst auch schon an. Reflexartig wehrte Up den Angriff ab und warf den anderen über die Schulter davon, als der Angreifer sich wieder erheben wollte, bekam er die Hinterhufe von Up zu spüren und verlor das Bewusstsein. Als das Einhorn wieder zu sich kam, musste er feststellen das er gefesselt am Boden lag und Start Up vor ihm saß. „Hör mal, FREUND, ich stehe ganz oben auf einer sehr kurzen Liste mit Ponys denen du lieber nicht ans Bein pisst, also hoffe ich das du eine gute Erklärung hast." Sagte Up bedrohlich. „Befreie mich sofort!" Befahl der Einhorn-Hengst nur. „Eher nicht, du brichst in mein Haus ein und greifst mich an, und denkst jetzt das ich dich losmachen, ja, unwahrscheinlich." Sagte Up darauf. „Ich bin Prinz Shining Armor vom Kristallkönigreich und befehle dir mich loszumachen." Wiederholte Shining Armor seinen Befehl. „Oh, wenn das so ist." Meinte Up und zog die Fesseln straffer. „Okay Kumpel, jetzt sagst du mir was dein kleiner Stunt sollte, andernfalls rufe ich die Polizei und das könnte eine sehr peinliche Situation für dich werden." Forderte Up von ihm und hatte schon das Telefon zu Hufe genommen. „Warte, warte, WARTE!" Rief Shining Armor als Up schon die Nummer wählte. „Ich rede ja schon." Sagte er dann und Up legte das Telefon wieder auf. „Ich höre." Sagte Start Up aufmerksam. „Prinzessin Celestia hat mir erzählt das meine kleine Schwester einen Freund hat und macht sich Sorgen um sie, sie fürchtet das du sie misshandeln könntest, das hat mich natürlich auf 180 gebracht und ich bin etwas kopflos hergekommen." Erklärte Shining Armor sein Verhalten. „Um mir aufs Maul zu hauen, schon klar." Meinte Start Up nur und fing an die Fesseln des Einhorns zu lösen. „Hör mal, Twilight hat mir schon ein paar mal erzählt das du immer auf sie aufgepasst hast, ich bin mir sicher das du dir Sorgen machst, aber ich habe nicht vor ihr irgendetwas zu tun, ich könnte das nicht einmal, sie ist bei mir wirklich in guten Hufen." Sagte Up währenddessen und warf das Seil schließlich weg um Shining Armor aufzuhelfen. „Du bist nicht sauer?" Fragte Shining Armor verwirrt. „Ich kann verstehe das du dir Sorgen machst, ich hatte zwar nie Geschwister, aber ich verstehe." Sagte Up nur. „Aber ich werde Twilight davon berichten, das verstehst du hoffentlich." Fügte er hinzu. „Schon klar, ich hab Mist gebaut und Twilie muss das erfahren." Sagte Shining Armor. „Aber das kann warten, wo du jetzt schon mal da bist, lass uns einen netten Wein trinken und uns kennenlernen, ich hab so ein Gefühl das wir uns wohl noch öfter treffen werden." Schlug Start Up vor und holte einen Weißwein und zwei Gläser. Die beiden unterhielten sich stundenlang und kamen schließlich zum Ende, Shining Armor musste langsam wieder zurück ins Kristallkönigreich. „War echt nett dich kennenzulernen, aber ich denke das es besser ist wenn ich nach hause gehe, meine Gattin wartet wohl schon." Sagte der weiße Einhorn-Hengst. „Warte kurz." Sagte Up und nahm das Telefon. „Sunflower, mach bitte die Kutsche bereit und fahr sie zu mir." Bat er das Chefdienstmädchen und legte wieder auf. „Dauert nur wenige Minuten." Sagte er erklärend zu Shining Armor. „Aber während wir warten, da wäre noch etwas das ich fragen wollte." Meinte er dann. „Warte mal kurz, du willst mich doch nicht jetzt fragen ob es in Ordnung ist das du Twilight einen Antrag machst?!" Fragte Shining Armor erschrocken. „Nein, nein, mach dir da mal keine Gedanken, ich glaube das wir noch nicht so weit sind." Beruhigte Up ihn sofort. „Das wäre mir auch etwas zu schnell." Sagte Shining Armor. „Na ja, weißt du, meine Mutter hat mir praktisch den Playpony geschenkt, das ist jetzt mein Magazin, aber auch wenn ich irgendwann das gewaltige Medienimperium meiner Familie erben werde, möchte ich gerne in andere Bereiche expandieren, ich wollte dich daher fragen ob es eine gute Idee ist in die Kristalltechnologie bei den Kristallpony zu investieren." Erklärte Up seine Absichten dann. „Ist keine schlechte Idee, mit einem Großinvestor sollten wir das ganz groß aufziehen können, und es würde sich für dich lohnen." Erwiderte Shining Armor ihm. „Aber das weißt du nicht von mir." Fügte er hinzu. „Ist klar, war alles meine Idee." Sagte Start Up verständnisvoll. „Und noch was, ist es möglich meinen Besuch hier geheim zu halten?" Wollte Shining Armor wissen. „Kein Problem." Sagte Up darauf und ging dann zu der inzwischen bereitstehenden Kutsche, eine hellgrüne Einhorn-Stute zog die Kutsche. Sie trug wie immer ein weißes Hemd und darüber ein schlichtes Jackett. „Sunflower, bringe meinen Gast bitte zum Bahnhof." Bat Up sie. „Master Up, ich war mir nicht bewusst das sie einen Gast haben, er wurde nicht vom Sicherheitsdienst angemeldet." Meinte Sunflower verwundert. „Das war auch so vorgesehen." Sagte Up nur und das Dienstmädchen erkannte den Einhorn-Hengst endlich. „Oh natürlich, sie wollten das es geheim bleibt das Prinz Shining Armor sie besucht hat." Sagte sie. „Genau das, behalte das auch bitte für dich." Bat Up sie darauf. „Natürlich Master Up, wie sie wünschen." Erwiderte Sunflower ihm. „Komm gut nach hause Kumpel." Verabschiedete Up sich von Shining Armor und die Kutsche mit ihm fuhr ab.

Wenige Tage später stand Twilight morgens auf und fühlte sich nicht so gut. „Vielleicht hatte ich doch weniger von Pinkies Cupcakes essen sollen." Dachte sich das Alicorn und ging in die Küche. „Morgen Twilight, hab dir Kaffee gemacht." Begrüßte Spike sie und hielt ihr eine Tasse hin, Twilight stieg der Geruch des Kaffees in die Nase und Übelkeit befiel sie, fluchtartig galoppierte sie ins Badezimmer und übergab sich heftig. Als sie zurückkam, setzte sie sich an den Tisch und wirkte gar nicht gut, sie legte den Kopf auf den Tisch und seufzte. „Ist alles in Ordnung Twilight?" Fragte Spike besorgt. „Es ist nichts, ich hab mir wohl nur den Magen verdorben als ich gestern mit Pinkie essen war, das wird wieder." Sagte Twilight beruhigend. „Dann halt keinen Kaffee." Sagte Spike nur und räumte die Tasse und die Kanne zur Seite. „Vielleicht hat du dir letzten in Manehatten auch irgendwas eingefangen, da kursiert zur Zeit ein Virus, oder so." Sagte Spike dann und machte sich an seine normalen Aufgaben, Twilight erstarrte einfach nur. „Kann es sein? Wir haben immerhin nicht wirklich daran gedacht zu verhüten." Dachte Twilight und schlug die Hufe vor dem Gesicht zusammen. „Wir hätten dran denken sollen." Jammerte sie. „Na ja, passiert ist passiert." Meinte sie dann. „Aber es besteht die Möglichkeit das ich wirklich nur krank bin, ich sollte bei Up anrufen und ihm sagen das ich diese Woche nicht kommen werde." Beschloss sie und ging in den Hauptraum, als sie das Telefon abnahm, sah Spike sie verwundert an. „Seit wann haben wir hier eigentlich Telefon?" Fragte der kleine Drache. „Seit ich eine Leitung habe legen lassen." Antwortete Twilight ihm und wählte die Nummer, sie telefonierte kurz mit Start Up und bekam erzählt was wenige Tage zuvor mit ihrem Bruder los war. „Ich denke das es in Anbetracht der Umstände besser ist, wenn ich diese Woche nicht kommen sollte, ich muss das mit Celestia klären." Sagte sie darauf und klang sehr verärgert. „Das ist wirklich schade, ich hatte mich schon gefreut das du kommst." Sagte Up etwas enttäuscht. „Außerdem hab ich mir irgendwas eingefangen, ich will dich nicht anstecken." Sagte Twilight dann. „Das Risiko wäre ich bereit einzugehen, aber wenn du das für besser hältst." Sagte Up. „Ich halte es für besser, ich will wirklich nicht das du krank wirst." Sagte Twilight abschließend. „Dann gute Besserung, ich hoffe das ist nichts ernstes und das du nächste Woche kommen kannst." Sagte Up und die zwei beendeten ihr Telefonat. „Spike, ich muss dringend nach Canterlot, kümmere dich hier um alles." Trug sie dem Drachen auf und teleportierte sich davon, als sie vor dem Palast materialisierte war sie etwas außer Atem. „Das war erstaunlich anstrengend." Dachte sie sich und ging in den Palast, sie wurde von den Wachen problemlos durchgelassen und stürmte das Büro von Prinzessin Celestia, die Prinzessin beriet sich gerade mit ein paar Ministern. „Twilight, ich bin in einer Besprechung, komm später wieder." Sagte Celestia nur und sah die Sachen damit als erledigt an. „Den Teufel tu ich." Sagte Twilight und wandte sich den Ministern zu. „Ihr, raus hier, sofort!" Befahl sie den Hengsten und sofort galoppierten sie davon, Twilight schloss die Tür hinter den Ministern und wandte sich wieder Celestia zu. „Twilight, was ist so wichtig das du eine sehr wichtige Besprechung stören musst?" Fragte Celestia verärgert. „Für was verdammt hältst du dich, warum wagst du es dich in meine Beziehung einzumischen und zu allem Überfluss auch noch meinen Bruder in die Sache hineinzuziehen?" Fragte Twilight ihre Lehrerin aufgebracht. „Ich will nur dein bestes, Start Up ist zwar ein ausgezeichneter Journalist, aber trotzdem nicht dafür geeignet eine Beziehung mit ihm zu führen." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Und warum nicht?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Weil er zur Hälfte Zebra ist, ich habe ja nichts gegen Zebras, als Bedienstete, oder Leibeigene, aber sie sind nicht geeignet eine Beziehung zu einer Prinzessin zu haben, und ein Halbblut schon gar nicht." Erklärte Celestia ihr. „Wirst du nach 3000 Jahren senil ober was, das kann einfach nicht dein Ernst sein?" Fragte Twilight entsetzt. „Du solltest dich an deine königlichen Pflichten halten und dir einen netten Einhorn-Hengst suchen, und nicht mit so einem Halbblut zusammen sein." Sagte Celestia darauf. Die beiden gerieten in eine immer hitzigere Diskussion und wurden immer lauter, Luna kam am Büro ihrer Schwester vorbei und hörte die Stimmen daraus, neugierig legte sie das Ohr an die Tür und lauschte. „Du meine Güte, welch Ausdrucksweise." Meinte sie erschrocken, urplötzlich ging die Tür auf und Twilight stürmte heraus. „Ich lasse mir nicht in meine Beziehung reinreden, nicht von dir, nicht von irgendjemandem." Sagte das lila Alicorn aufgebracht. „Twilight, nimm doch Vernunft an." Redete Celestia auf sie ein. „LECK MICH!" Schrie Twilight ihr entgegen und teleportierte sich davon. „Schwester, ich hätte nicht gedacht das du so antiquierte Ansichten hast." Meinte Luna nur. „Denkst du das ich wirklich antiquierte Ansichten habe?" Fragte Celestia erstaunt. „Ich denke das es heutzutage nicht mehr unangemessen ist eine Beziehung mit einem Zebra, oder einem Halbzebra zu führen." Erwiderte Luna ihr. „Darüber muss ich erst nachdenken." Sagte Celestia unsicher und ging wieder in ihr Büro. Twilight war inzwischen wieder in Ponyville und trabte verärgert durch die Bibliothek. „Ich kann nicht glauben das Celestia so denkt, sie sollte doch viel aufgeschlossener sein." Murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Twilight, versuch dich etwas zu beruhigen, das wird schon wieder, was auch immer das Problem ist." Sagte Spike in einem Versuch das aufgebrachte Alicorn zu beruhigen. „Das Problem ist, das Celestia meine Beziehung zu Start Up torpediert!" Schrie Twilight außer sich. „Deine WAS, zu WEM?" Fragte Spike verwirrt. „Du hast mich gehört, ich und Up haben da was am laufen." Klärte Twilight ihn auf und beruhigte sich tatsächlich wieder. „Deswegen bist du also so oft nach Manehattan gereist." Erkannte Spike darauf. „Egal, ich muss nochmal los." Sagte Twilight und ging durch die Stadt. „Ich sollte vielleicht prüfen ob da was passiert ist, wenn es so ist, muss ich das Up schnellstmöglich sagen." Dachte sie und tat so als wenn sie ihren normalen Einkäufen nachgehen würde, schließlich ging sie in eine Apotheke und ging relativ zielstrebig zu einem Regal. Sie plante sich einen Trächtigkeitstest zu kaufen und stellte fest das Dash vor dem Regal stand und sich die Produkte ansah. „Dash, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte Twilight verwundert. „Hey Twilight, ich wollte nur was überprüfen." Sagte Dash ausweichend. „Willst du mir etwas bestimmtes damit sagen?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Na ja, du erinnerst dich sicher das ich vor ein paar Wochen von Spitfire und Fleetfoot eingeladen wurde an einer Aufnahmeprüfung für die Wonderbolts teilzunehmen." Erzählte Dash dann. „Und weiter?" Fragte Twilight neugierig. „Ich habe es nicht geschafft und war sehr traurig, Soarin hat sich meiner angenommen und mich etwas getröstet." Erzählte Dash weiter. „Verstehe, du denkst also jetzt das etwas passiert ist." Sagte Twilight und lächelte wissend. „Ich weiß das was passiert ist, ich will es nur schwarz auf weiß sehen." Sagte Dash und nahm sich einen Test aus dem Regal. „Und was machst du gerade in dieser Abteilung?" Fragte das himmelblaue Pegasus-Pony. „Weißt du, ich bin ja die letzte Zeit öfter nach Manehattan gereist, ich habe mit Up nette Abende verbracht, wir waren essen, im Theater, oder er hat Harfe für mich gespielt, wir haben uns mehr als einmal hinreißen lassen und gar nicht daran gedacht das wir uns schützen sollten." Erklärte Twilight ihr. „Dachte ich mir schon, hier." Sagte Dash und reichte ihr einen Test. „Danke." Sagte Twilight nur und wurde etwas rot. „Ich weiß schon, gib her und ich zahle dafür, so entstehen keine Gerüchte." Sagte Dash und nahm ihr den Test wieder ab, dann ging sie dafür bezahlen und gab Twilight vor der Apotheke den Test. „Na dann, viel Erfolg, sag mir wie das Ergebnis ausgefallen ist." Sagte Dash abschließend und ging ihrer Wege. „Dann wollen wir das mal testen." Dachte Twilight und ging zur Bibliothek zurück.

Start Up sorgte sich zwar um Twilight, aber er hatte genug eigene Sorgen und konnte sie nicht besuchen kommen. Nach einem sehr anstrengendem Tag kam er nach hause und trank seinen üblichen Wein zur Entspannung, er hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet das ihn jemand sprechen wollte. „Up, ich wollte dir etwas zur Kenntnis bringen." Sagte eine weiße Pegasus-Stute mit schwarzer Mähne, sie war schon in gehobenem Alter und wirkte auch nicht wie eines der Dienstmädchen. „Was ist es denn Mom?" Fragte Up nur und stellte sein Glas ab. „Einer meiner Reporter ist vorhin zu mir gekommen, er hat mir ein paar sehr interessante Gerüchte zukommen lassen." Sagte Flash Point darauf. „Ach, was denn für Gerüchte?" Fragte Up neugierig. „Er will dich mit Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle im Theater gesehen haben, und nachdem was er erzählt hat, waren eure Aktionen an der Grenze einer Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses, aber ich weiß das du nicht so bist." Sagte Flash Point darauf. „Ach ja, das Theater, die Vorstellung hat uns irgendwie nicht lange interessiert." Sagte Up nur und lächelte. „Warte mal, willst du damit sagen das du wirklich mit einer Prinzessin zusammen bist?" Fragte seine Mutter erstaunt. „Scheint jedenfalls so, aber ich weiß um ehrlich zu sein noch nicht was daraus wird." Antwortete Up ihr unsicher. „Und das andere Gerücht, hast du wirklich große Mengen Geld in das Kristallkönigreich investiert?" Fragte Flash Point weiter. „Ich habe praktisch eine Firma für Kristalltechnologie gekauft, das ist ein Wachstumsmarkt." Sagte Up ihr. „Aber du hast dafür mein Geld benutzt." Wandte Flash Point ein. „Ich sehe das als Erweiterung des Familiengeschäfts, wir brauchen ja nicht zwangsläufig nur bei Medien bleiben." Sagte Up und lächelte unschuldig. „Du hast eine silberne Zunge mein Junge." Sagte Flash Point misstrauisch. „Ich habe ja auch von der besten gelernt." Sagte Up darauf. „Danke für die Blumen, aber ernsthaft, ich finde die Idee eigentlich ganz gut, ich hätte nur gehofft das du mich vorher fragst." Sagte Flash Point. „Tut mir leid Mom, das hatte ich ganz vergessen, wird nicht nochmal vorkommen." Entschuldigte Start Up sich. „Das wollte ich hören, ich hab ja eine anständigen Hengst großgezogen." Sagte Flash Point und tätschelte ihn am Kopf. „Mom, ich bin 28, lass das bitte." Bat Up unbehaglich. „Ist ja schon gut, brauchst nicht gleich aus der Haut zu fahren." Sagte Flash Point amüsiert. „Ich muss dann wieder gehen, vergeig es nicht mit der Prinzessin." Sagte sie dann und ging wieder. „Das war nicht der Plan." Sagte er nur noch. „Aber ich muss etwas besonderes vorbereiten wenn Twilight nächste Woche kommt, ich hoffe jedenfalls das sie kommt." Dachte er dann und nahm sich das Telefon, zu erst wollte er Twilight nochmal anrufen um sicherzugehen das sie auch kommen wird. „Hey Spike, ich wollte eigentlich Twilight sprechen, ist sie da?" Fragte Up als er den kleinen Drachen dran bekam. „Warte kurz, ich holte sie." Erwiderte Spike ihm. „TWILIGHT, TELEFON!" Schrie Spike und Start Up konnte das durchs Telefon hören. „Ja?" Fragte Twilight dann. „Nur ich, wollte nur sichergehen das du nächste Woche kommst, ich vermisse dich nämlich." Erläuterte er sein Anliegen. „Klar komme ich, das hatte ich sowieso vorgehabt." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Dann kannst du dich schon freuen, ich hab eine Überraschung für dich." Sagte Up dann unbestimmt. „Sehr komisch, das selbe wollte ich auch gerade sagen." Meinte Twilight und klang etwas unsicher. „Dann haben wir beide eine Überraschung, das gefällt mir." Sagte Up und die beiden unterbrachen die Verbindung.

Als Twilight dann schließlich kam, hatte Start Up einen Tisch in einem sehr guten Lokal reserviert und Twilight dort zum Essen mitgenommen. „Twilight, wir sind schon beim Dessert und du hast kaum ein Wort gesprochen, gefällt dir das etwa nicht?" Fragte Up enttäuscht. „Das ist es nicht, du hast dir wirklich Mühe gegeben und ich finde es wirklich großartig, aber meine Gedanken sind irgendwo anders." Sagte Twilight. „Und wo?" Fragte Up besorgt. „Up, ich will dich was fragen und möchte eine ehrliche Antwort." Sagte Twilight dann. „Natürlich." Sagte Up. „Up, liebst du mich, ich meine, wirklich lieben?" Fragte Twilight unsicher. „Auf jeden Fall, ich wüsste nicht wie mein Leben aussehen würde wenn ich dich nicht kennengelernt hätte, aber ich vermute das es dunkel und leer wäre." Antwortete Start Up sofort. „Und wie steht es bei dir?" Fragte er dann und klang genauso unsicher wie Twilight. „Ich fühle auch so, ich liebe dich und möchte mein Leben mit dir verbringen." Sagte Twilight sofort. „Das ist mal eine Idee." Sagte Up und beugte sich zu ihr herüber, Twilight kam ihm entgegen und die zwei küssten sich lang und innig. Die anderen Gäste des hochklassigen Lokals starrten das ungewöhnliche Paar verwirrt an und einigen fiel sogar das Essen von der Gabel. „Dann kann ich ja jetzt zu meiner Überraschung kommen." Sagte Twilight und legte ein kleines Stäbchen vor Up auf den Tisch, er erkannte es als Trächtigkeitstest und sah das er positiv war. „Im Ernst?" Fragte er fassungslos. „Ich war schon beim Arzt, er hat mir bestätigt das ich seit etwa drei Wochen trächtig bin." Erklärte Twilight darauf und wurde etwas rot. „Wow, das hab ich echt nicht kommen sehen." Meinte Up sprachlos und schien einen Moment zu brauchen das zu verarbeiten. „Und, freust du dich?" Fragte Twilight als er ein paar Minuten still war. „Natürlich, ich brauchte nur ein paar Augenblicke um das zu begreifen." Sagte Up und strich ihm mit dem Huf sanft über die Wange. „Da wäre allerdings noch etwas, ich möchte das unsere Fohlen nicht unehelich auf die Welt kommt." Sagte Twilight und erhob sich, sie stellte sich vor Up auf und holte eine kleine Schatulle hervor. „Ich hab mir von Dash sagen lassen wie das traditionell bei Pegasi funktioniert." Sagte sie und holte einen silbernen Lorbeerkranz aus der Schatulle. „Start Up, willst du mich heiraten?" Fragte sie dann und sprach laut genug das alle im Raum sie hören konnte, plötzlich verschwand jedes Geräusch und alle lauschten gespannt was Up denn antworten würde. „Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Prinzessin." Sagte Up und Twilight setzte ihm den Lorbeerkranz auf den Kopf. „Eine Prinzessin, und ein Zebra, das ist doch unerhört." Murmelten ein paar der anderen Gäste entrüstet. „Hör nicht auf die, nur wir zählen." Sagte Twilight und küsste Up zärtlich, auf einmal jubelten eine menge der Gäste und nur wenige schüttelten missbilligend die Köpfe. „Dann lass uns zahlen, es wird jetzt höchste Zeit das wir dich meinen Eltern vorstellen." Schlug Up vor und die beiden machten das auch schnell, vor dem Lokal erwartete Sunflower die beiden mit der Kutsche. „Darf ich sie zurückbringen Master Up?" Fragte die Stute zuvorkommend. „Ich bitte darum, so schnell wie möglich bitte." Erwiderte Up ihr und setzte sich mit Twilight in die Kutsche, einen Moment sah die hellgrüne Einhorn-Stute Start Up an und lächelte dann. „Meinen Glückwunsch Master Up." Sagte sie dann und zog an. „Danke Sunflower, das bedeutet mir von dir wirklich viel." Sagte Up gerührt. „Wie kann sie alleine uns beide eigentlich ziehen?" Fragte Twilight verwundert. „Alle Dienstmädchen bei uns sind stärker als sie aussehen, sie sind ja auch für die Sicherheit verantwortlich." Klärte Up sie auf. Die Kutsche erreichte die Villa und sofort führte Up Twilight zu einem großen Raum. „Meine Eltern sitzen bestimmt in der Bibliothek, lass uns da mal nachsehen." Sagte er und öffnete die großen Doppeltüren, vor Twilight erstreckte sich ein Raum der mindesten drei Etagen hoch war und auf jeder Etage mit Büchern nur so angefüllt war, in der Mitte saß Flash Point und las ein Buch, neben ihr lag ein kräftiger Zebra-Hengst auf einer Strohmatte und las ebenfalls ein Buch. „Das nenne ich mal eine Bibliothek." Meinte Twilight fassungslos. „Du kannst dir später alles ansehen, lass uns erstmal meinen Eltern sagen was los ist." Sagte Up und zog das erstaunte Alicorn mit sich mit. „Mom, Dad, ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen." Sagte er und zog die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Eltern auf sich. „Ich dachte schon das ich fragen muss." Meinte Flash Point und nahm ihre Lesebrille ab, mit ihrem Gatte kam sie auf Twilight und Up zu. „Es ist mir eine Freude euch endlich kennenzulernen Prinzessin, ich bin Flash Point." Stellte sich die weiße Pegasus-Stute vor und verneigte sich höflich. „Ich bin sein Vater, meine Name ist Makame." Stellte sich der Zebra-Hengst vor und lächelte wohlwollen. „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits." Sagte Twilight. „Ach Mom, Dad..." Sagte Up und tippte an den Lorbeerkranz auf seinem Kopf, seine Eltern sahen kurz hin und sahen sich dann an. „Das hatte ich nicht erwartet." Meinte Flash Point nur. „Du hast einen guten Fang gemacht Junge, ich bin stolz auf dich." Sagte Makame zu Up. „Aber das heißt das du dann zur Familie gehörst, das gibt bestimmt Schlagzeilen." Sagte er dann und fing Twilight in einer festen Umarmung. „Hallo Schwiegertochter." Sagte er überschwänglich. „Freut mich dazuzugehören." Sagte Twilight gepresst. „Bist ganz mein Sohn, hast die Stute den entscheidenden Schritt gehen lassen." Meinte Flash Point und umarmte Up herzlich. „Wir müssen dann eine menge vorbereiten, wir haben ja nur ein paar Monate." Sagte sie dann. „Weniger als neun." Sagte Twilight und wurde von ihrem neuen Schwiegervater endlich wieder freigegeben. „Was meinst du damit?" Fragte Flash Point verwirrt. „Nichts besonderes, Großmutter." Sagte Up seiner Mutter und erntete nur erstaunte Blicke von ihr. „Ihr lasst echt nichts anbrennen." Meinte sie nur. „Na gut, dann machen wir das im Schnellverfahren." Sagte Makame. „Wir müssen meinen Eltern auch bescheid sagen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Wenn ihr gestattet Prinzessin, ich kann sofort eines der Dienstmädchen nach Canterlot und ins Kristallkönigreich schicken um eurer Familie zu sagen was ansteht." Bot Sunflower an. „Das ist eine gute Idee, danke Sunflower." Sagte Up und sofort veranlasste sie alles nötige. Am nächsten Tag kamen Twilights Eltern auch schon und wurden direkt ins Musikzimmer geleitet, Twilight, Up und seine Eltern warteten schon dort. Minerva kam ohne ihre Uniform in den Raum und hatte eine hellgraue Einhorn-Stute und einen blauen Einhorn-Hengst im Schlepptau. „Die Herrschaften Night Light und Twilight Velvet." Kündigte sie die zwei an und trat zur Seite. „Twilight, wieso hast du uns hier her bestellt?" Fragte Velvet ihre Tochter und sah sich die anderen kurz an, ihr Blick blieb an dem geflügelten Zebra hängen. „Es ist zwar erst ein Jahr her das Celestia mir gesagt hat das ich eine Prinzessin bin, aber ich muss euch jetzt schon mit der nächsten guten Neuigkeit überrumpeln." Sagte Twilight und zog Up mit sich zu ihren Eltern. „Das hier ist Start Up." Stellte sie den ungewöhnlichen Pegasus-Hengst vor. „Angenehm." Sagte Velvet und die beiden schüttelten sich die Hufe. „Freut mich wirklich, sie haben sehr viele nette Sachen über meine Tochter geschrieben." Sagte Night Light und schüttelte ebenfalls seinen Huf. „Mom, Dad, er ist mein Verlobter." Sagte Twilight dann. „Wirklich?" Fragte Velvet erstaunt, ihr Gatte kippte einfach besinnungslos um. „Minerva, schnell, geh das Riechsalz und ein Glas Wasser holen!" Sagte Up sofort und das blaue Einhorn galoppierte davon. Zusammen mit seinem Vater legte Start Up den bewusstlosen Einhorn-Hengst auf eine Couch und dann kam Minerva auch schon zurück. „Ich denke wir sollten deiner Mutter den Rest erzählen und sie soll es ihm dann schonend beibringen." Schlug Start Up vor. „Du hast recht, das ist eine gute Idee." Stimmte Twilight zu und wandte sich wieder an ihre Mutter. „Was für einen Rest?" Fragte Velvet neugierig. „Der Grund aus dem wir so schnell heiraten wollen, na ja, ich möchte nicht das unsere Fohlen unehelich auf die Welt kommt." Sagte Twilight zögerlich. „Du bist trächtig?" Fragte Velvet schockiert. „JAHA, die zwei haben sich richtig ins Zeug gelegt." Sagte Flash Point und umarmte die gleichgesinnte Mutter. „Ist das nicht toll, wir werden Großmütter!" Sagte sie freudig. „Na ja, das ist schon toll, nur etwas plötzlich." Meinte Velvet erstaunt und löste sich von Flash Point. „Twilight, wir müssen noch so viel planen, ich kann mich erinnern wie viel Arbeit wir bei deinem Bruder hatten, nicht zu vergessen was das kostet." Sagte sie ihrer Tochter dann. „Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, wir zahlen für alles." Sagte Flash Point ihr. „Wirklich, aber das wird doch eine menge Geld kosten?" Fragte Velvet erstaunt. „Das macht nichts, das ist immerhin die Hochzeit meines einzigen Sohnes." Sagte Flash Point darauf. „Unseres Sohnes Flash." Sagte Makame. „Du hast ja recht." Sagte Flash und ging zu ihrem Gatten zurück. „Ich finde es sehr schön das Up heiratet, er ist schon 28 Jahre alt und ich hatte gefürchtet das ich diesen Tag nicht mehr erlebe." Sagte Makame dann und schnappte sich seinen Sohn. „Du bist genau so ein anziehender junger Hengst wie dein alter Herr damals." Sagte er und umarmte Start Up herzlich. „Dad, du brichst mir die Flügel, und meine Wirbelsäule will ich nicht erst erwähnen, lass mich bitte los." Sagte Up scherzhaft. „Na gut, wir sollten dann planen." Sagte Makame und ließ Up wieder los, der gestreifte Pegasus polterte zu Boden und lag etwas zerknüllt da. „AU." Meinte er nur. „Eine Sache wäre da noch, Twilight, ich hätte gerne das wir hier bei meinen Eltern heiraten, die letzten 8 Generationen meiner Familie haben alle hier auf dem Grundstück geheiratet und ich möchte diese Tradition nur ungern brechen." Bat Up seine zukünftige dann. „Natürlich, ich dachte mir schon so etwas." Sagte Twilight verständnisvoll. „Aber ich möchte im Gegenzug das Celestia die Zeremonie abhält." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Deal." Sagte Up nur und die zwei besiegelten ihre Entscheidung mit einem Kuss.

Nur wenige Wochen später war alles fertig, Twilight hatte alle ihre Freundinnen eingeladen und die standen als ihre Brautjungfern am Altar bereit. Start Up hatte ein paar seiner Freunde eingeladen und stand schon am Altar wo Celestia sich noch kurz mit Luna unterhielt. „Ich weiß nicht Luna, nachdem ich so gegen die Beziehung der beiden war, wollen sie jetzt das ich die Zeremonie abhalte, ich fühle mich irgendwie nicht wohl." Meinte Celestia unsicher. „Dass ist das Gefühl etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, und mach dir keine Sorgen, die beiden haben dir vergeben und achten dich genug um deinen Segen haben zu wollen." Sagte Luna zuversichtlich. „Du hast wohl recht." Sagte Celestia darauf und wandte sich der Front zu, Start Up stand schon nervös vor dem Altar und wartete auf seine Braut. Start Up trug eine recht simple rote Robe wie sie in der Heimat seines Vater zu besonderen Anlässen getragen wird, er hatte sich dafür entschieden um seine Herkunft zu unterstreichen. „Jetzt geht es los." Sagte Celestia und Up drehte sich um, zwischen den Reihen mit Gästen, Familienmitgliedern und Medienvertretern, führte Night Light seine Tochter zum Altar. Twilight trug ein sehr schlichtes Brautkleid das Rarity extra für sie entworfen hatte und wurde von ihrem Vater an Start Up abgegeben. „Kümmere dich gut um mein kleines Mädchen." Sagte er seinem Schwiegersohn und trat zur Seite. „Siehst gut aus Twilight." Sagte Up zu dem lila Alicorn. „Du aber auch." Erwiderte Twilight dem gestreiften Pegasus. „Lasst uns dann anfangen." Sagte Celestia. „Wir sind soweit." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Wir sind heute hier um Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle und Start Up im Bund der Ehe zu vereinen." Fing Celestia an. „Twilight, ich habe dir alles beigebracht was ich wusste und habe doch einen Fehler gemacht, als ich mich in deine Beziehung eingemischt habe, aber ich finde es sehr schön das du mir verzeihen kannst und mir die ehrenvolle Aufgabe zukommen lässt euch zu trauen." Sagte die Prinzessin dann. „Schon gut, du kommst einfach aus einer anderen Zeit." Sagte Twilight vergebend. „Und ich muss mich besonders bei dir entschuldigen Start Up, ich war dir gegenüber beinah rassistisch und kann mich gar nicht genug dafür entschuldigen." Sagte Celestia zu Up. „Schon gut, ich bin nicht nachtragend." Erwiderte Up ihr. „Also, Twilight, willst du Start Up zu deinem Ehehengst nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, bis das der Tod euch scheidet?" Fragte Celestia dann an ihre Top-Schülerin gerichtet. „Ich will." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Start Up, willst du Twilight Sparkle zu deine Ehestute nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, bis das der Tod euch scheidet?" Fragte Celestia den gestreiften Pegasus. „Nichts will ich lieber." Sagte Up darauf. „Dann erkläre ich euch zu einem Ehepaar, ihr dürft euch jetzt küssen." Verkündete die Prinzessin und das frische Ehepaar folgte ihrem Rat. „Twilight, jetzt zum anderen." Sagte Luna und hielt dem lila Alicorn eine Schachtel entgegen. „Ich weiß." Sagte Twilight und holte eine goldene Krone aus der Schachtel. „Up, da ihr jetzt verheiratet seid, kröne ich dich zum Prinzen." Sagte Celestia und Twilight setzte ihrem Gatten die Krone auf den Kopf. „Willkommen, Prinz Start Up." Sagte Luna und verneigte sich leicht vor ihm, Celestia und alle anderen taten es ihr gleich. „Ich, Prinz, das könnte mir gefallen." Sagte Up nur. Als nächstes eröffneten Up und Twilight die Tanzfläche und später saßen sie zusammen an einem Tisch und genossen ihren Hochzeitskuchen, Pinkie und der Koch des Hauses hatten sich richtig Mühe damit gegeben. „Das ist mein zweitliebster Teil der Hochzeit." Meinte Up und hatte überall um den Mund Puderzucker. „Und was ist dein liebster Teil?" Wollte Twilight wissen und wischte ihm den Puderzucker vom Mund, endlich sah man wieder das schwarz um seinen Mund. „Dass ich das machen kann." Sagte er und küsste sie. Der Rest des Tages war ein einzige Party und schließlich legten sich alle zur Ruhe.

Wenige Wochen später hatten sich Start Up und Twilight ein Haus in Ponyville gekauft, etwas heruntergekommen, aber Up hatte ja genug Kapital in die Beziehung gebracht und so ließen sie das Haus anständig renovieren. Die beiden waren in Manehattan unterwegs und hatten sich gerade Möbel gekauft, nach dem anstrengendem Einkauf saßen die beiden in einem Diner um sich etwas zu stärken. „Etwas... rustikal." Meinte Up unsicher und sah sich um. „Ich weiß dass das nicht ganze dein Stil ist, aber es ist günstig und man wird satt." Sagte Twilight. „Na gut, dann lass uns was bestellen und endlich essen, ich hab Hunger." Sagte Up und nahm sich die Karte vor, Twilight tat es ihm gleich und die zwei suchten sich etwas aus. „Also, was kann ich euch bringen?" Fragte die Bedienung und Twilight sah auf, die Stimme kam ihr irgendwoher bekannt vor. Die Bedienung war eine blaue Einhorn-Stute mit heller blauer Mähne, auch wenn sie ihre Mähne anders trug als vorher und die Uniform der Bedienungen in dem Diner an hatte, erkannte Twilight das Einhorn als Trixie. „Trixie, bist du das?" Fragte Twilight erstaunt. „Ich bin mir sicher das du mich jetzt auslachen wirst, du bist ja so viel erfolgreicher als ich, eine Prinzessin und verheiratet und so, und ich bin so erbärmlich." Sagte Trixie niedergeschlagen. „Natürlich nicht, du hattest es nur schwer." Sagte Twilight verständnisvoll. „Ihr kennt euch also, schön und gut, ich unterbreche auch nur wirklich ungern, aber ich würde gerne bestellen." Sagte Up vorsichtig. „Dein gestreifter Gatte hat recht, ich kann es mir nicht leisten den Job hier zu verlieren, auch wenn die Bezahlung Mist ist und ich davon kaum meine Miete zahlen kann." Sagte Trixie. „Was kann ich euch bringen?" Fragte sie dann. „Bring mir bitte ein Käsesandwich und ein Wasser." Bestellte Twilight. „Geht klar." Sagte Trixie und notierte das. „Ich nehme die Tagessuppe und eine Limonade." Sagte Up. „Ich würde von der Suppe abraten, der Koch hat sein Glasauge hineinfallen lassen und es bislang noch nicht gefunden." Sagte Trixie leise. „Igitt, dann bring mir einfach auch ein Sandwich." Sagte Up angewidert. „Kommt sofort." Sagte Trixie und ging wieder. „Ich würde ihr gerne helfen, ich kann kaum glauben das sie hier arbeitet." Meinte Twilight mitleidig. „Wir könnten ihr einen Job anbieten." Schlug Start Up vor. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Twilight neugierig. „Ich denke das wir das eine oder andere Dienstmädchen einstellen sollten, sie könnte unser Chefdienstmädchen werden." Erklärte Up seinen Gedankengang. „Das ist eine gute Idee." Sagte Twilight, als Trixie den beiden dann das bestellte brachte, machten sie ihr das Angebot. „Wirklich, ihr würdet mich als Angestellte haben wollen?" Fragte das blaue Einhorn erstaunt. „Warum nicht, du scheinst dringend einen besseren Job zu brauchen." Sagte Up darauf. „Ich würde mich freuen, vor allem da ich dann wahrscheinlich bessere Arbeitsstunden hätte." Sagte Trixie und nahm damit das Angebot an. „Dann kündige deinen miesen Job hier und komm so schnell wie möglich nach Ponyville." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Danke Twilight, ich weiß nicht wie ich dir danken soll." Sagte Trixie und kümmerte sich um alles weitere, Start Up und Twilight aßen erstmal.

25 Jahre später ging Celestia durch den Palast und suchte jemanden, sie fand das gesuchte Pony schließlich in einer Hängematte und sah ärgerlich auf den jungen Hengst hernieder. „Bist du schon mit deinen Aufgaben fertig?" Fragte Celestia ihn. „Schon seit Stunden, deswegen kann ich mich jetzt entspannen." Sagte der Hengst ihr. „Wir wissen es, deine Mutter hat dir schon eine Menge über Magie beigebracht, aber Twilight wollte trotzdem das du bei mir lernst, und ich sage wann du dich entspannen kannst, also stehe auf Morning Glare." Befahl Celestia und stieß ihn aus der Hängematte. Es stellte sich heraus das Morning Glare ein Alicorn war, er hatte helles lila Fell und dunklere lila Streifen im Zebramuster darauf, seine Mähne war blau mit schwarzen Akzenten. „Ist ja gut, ihr seid ja fast schlimmer als Mom und Dad." Sagte Morning Glare. „Ich bin mir sicher das Start Up ein strenger Fluglehrer war, und auch deine Mutter hat es dir wohl nicht einfach gemacht, aber wenn du irgendwann deinen Titel als Prinz haben möchtest, dann musst du ihn dir auch verdienen, so wie deine Mutter." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Und jetzt komm, wir haben eine Menge das du noch lernen musst." Sagte sie dann und ging mit Morning Glare davon.

Ende


End file.
